To Change the Past
by KawaiiHimemiya
Summary: Konoha has fallen; Sakura will rise to the challenge and complete the improbable: She will go on a self-appointed mission to change the past in order to secure Konoha's Future. Time Travel. Read & Review, Please. No Flames, but construtive critism is ok!
1. Prologue: The Begginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Two men looked toward her; she was their last chance. One of the men, known as a man named Neji laughed a hollow chuckle, one not meant out of humor but out of desperate grief. He supposed that this was fate, destined to happen. Otherwise how could God make them suffer this much, let them come this far only to lose the war. They had gotten her out hadn't they, right from beneath the clutches of a man so despicable and evil.

The other man was none other than Naruto and he was dieing. He bit his lip, clenching his fists and tried to hold his burning tears at bay. How could it end like this? Konoha was no longer. The other nations were most likely in the same situation. It had been years since the attack and while they had gotten out with a couple of the families from the village as well as a select few of the shinobi, hiding in a rural area behind the caves somewhat of a distance from their old village, they had all died but them. Swallowing his tears, Naruto winced. That poison expert thought to be killed all those years ago by Chiyo and Sakura had gotten him good. In a few moments he didn't think he would be able to move. The Kyubbi in him was yelling at him about even having saved Sakura but she was the only person alive who stood a chance.

Over the years, Sakura had gotten stronger. In theory, they should have known. With her perfect chakra control, no jutsu would be impossible for her to attain. The only real problem was her chakra levels or the lack there of. But she had overcome that obstacle somewhat, delving into the medical arts and genjutsu which she seemed to have a knack for and didn't require too much chakra powered behind it, for the most part it took concentration. Her taijustu had improved somewhat but by the time she could perfect it, they hadn't had time. The war had come and with it, their home had been destroyed. But if they could go through with it; If it worked, She could stop them and kill them.

Sakura watched Naruto and Neji nod to each other; it was time. She spoke for the first time, "I don't know if I can do this, I think Neji would…", but before she could finish, Neji spoke. "No, You're going to do this, for all of us, Konoha but most of all, for those that died."

She closed her eyes, remembering everything they all had been through but most of all him. Pursing her lips, she opened her eyes. Her eyes held a desperate glint of determination before they hardened. Nodding, She looked toward them and said "I'm Ready."

In turn, they smiled for the first time in long while. Bringing their hands up, they both flashed through a myraid of hand signs before both their chakra burst around them. And then it happened. The Kyubbi started to manifest from outside Naruto before leaping into it's next host.

She screeched and thrashed around when she fell. White blinding pain seemed to dance and flicker in bursts within her very soul before it seemed to simmer down. Her body twitched involuntarily as she tried to regain her control. In time, she breathed in and out, trying to block out any phantom pains and aches the transfer took.

Getting to her knees, she looked in front of her and smiled sadly. In front of her was Naruto and Neji, both dead with tiny smiles on their faces. She supposed they were happy to leave. Their was nothing left for them to do, with their final act, she would be able to save them all and perhaps, even if she couldn't, they were finally in peace or atleast she hoped so. She hoped they had gotten that bright light at the end of the tunnel. Then she supposed maybe it didn't matter because when she went back, she would prevent them all from dieing and stop the war from ever starting.

Letting one last tear drop, she spoke, "Are you ready, Kyubbi?". The nine-tailed demon in her chuckled, "Are you, little cherry blossom?".


	2. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Are you ready, little cherry blossom?", the Kyubbi within her questioned. As she thought back to everything she went through, she sighed. "More than ready, for them, I have to be.", she replied.

The Kyubbi inside of her was nothing if amused but underneath it all, she could sense a deep sadness for his previous host. She imagined the Kyubbi was attached to him just as everyone else had been. Naruto's ability to be happy in times of gloom seemed to be infectious and made him likeable to everyone, even the nine-tailed demon.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the Kyubbi's voice. "Forget everything you've been taught about chakra, about humanity, and about life. Chakra is really just the first level of something bigger, It is the only accessible part of a being's spirit that humans are able to mold. Human's are really just feeble beings, made up of the same spirit you will find in everything else. The dirt you stand on, the air you breathe, and even me, the very demon you house within your own body's shell are comprised of those same spirit particles. In essence, that is why you lost the war. None of you were able to fully access those particles.. That is what made you weak. In order to get stronger, to save your friends, and defeat that man, you need to rise above the foolishness of the human ways. I can make you stronger…if you ask me of it, I will make you into a demon."

She didn't even hesitate, she merely opened her mouth and nodded her head, "Yes, I ask you of it."

The Kyubbi inside of her bristled in anger. "Do not speak so hastily, foolish human. The process itself is painful. It'll seem like an eternity of unfiltered mind numbing pain in a matter of seconds. Besides the pain itself, the utilization of your abilities will not simply come to you. It will be years till you understand, and a decade after till you'll be able to master anything. And even after that, this has only happened once, before my own creation. It is said, that being lost its own mind. Now, are you willing to ask me?"

She pursed her lips, "Yes, now hurry we do not have much time till he finds us."

Acquiescing, the Kyubbi sighed, "there is also one more thing you should know. I told you to forget chakra, humanity and life. I explained the first two but the third itself will be harder. When the transformation is done, you will find that your very soul will change. You won't be able to fully uphold humanity anymore. Life for you will be mere child's play. You will only be able to feel imprints of emotions but never truly feel them. That will be the price you pay."

Nodding her head, she asked him finally the question which had been troubling her, "How will we be able to go back in time?"

"Silly human. I told you everything is made of those particles. You humans only see in three dimensions but there is a fourth, time itself. It is more like an intricate laid web and the final stage that a demon can use. It is also highly forbidden. To manipulate this dimension is to create an alternate reality and force the current one to stop in existence. Once I bring you into the past, as a result my own power will diminish. It is the price I will have to pay but do not worry, my knowledge is what will be useful. I will be able to guide and teach you. If I turn you into a demon, Your own chakra reserves should expand so there will be no need for my own power. Now are you sure your willing to do this? We could always run and live comfortably somewhere else."

Sakura smiled, she knew the Kyubbi would never think of dong such a thing. She was sure he wanted her to succeed as well. She was sure the Kyubbi in her also wanted revenge. Laughing she replied, "Oh and I suppose we would run off into the sunset. Don't worry, I'll try to house a nice female fox for you to ogle at."

The Kyubbi in her smirked, "You asked for it, foolish human but I suppose I'll have to call you foolish demon after this."

And then the Kyubbi inside of her started to murmur strange incantations while building up his chakra within Sakura. For a moment, it seemed that's all that was happening until Sakura's skin started to blister, her nose started to bleed and she was screeching uncontrollably. Only one thought could process through the pain, 'Fuck!'

~Some time Later~

Sakura looked down at her body and stiffened. "Why am I looking down at my own body?", she asked the demon inside of her. She supposed she was dead or something and narrowed her eyes while wishing the Kyubbi was corporeal so she could kick his ass.

The Kyubbi inside of her said, "You know I can hear your thoughts, foolish demon. And for your earlier thoughts, when you become a demon, I'm guessing your soul rid itself of it's human shell and incorporated itself a new shell. This will most likely also occur when I send us back into the past. I can only send us back as far as your soul has existed. You will need all the time you can get so I will send us back to your birth. Most likely when you enter your body, it will fail. In essence your past self's shell will die. The past cannot house both you and your past self. Also, I will search for a body which is empty and houses enough reserves for your soul to enter."

Sakura didn't really understand but nodded her head. And then the Kyubbi inside of her took control. She could only watch as her hands formed intricate signs at a pace unconceivable to her. Her ears pricked as she realized the Kyubbi was using her mouth to say words she found beautiful.

"_Net of black and white, 22 bridges, 66 peerless domains, footprints of past, distant thunder, crest of the mountains, volatile earth, enshroud by night, sea of clouds, formations of life, let us demons rise into the net of time and charge across into the past."_

She didn't have much time to ponder on those words because she felt her very existence hurtle into something. Everything seemed to hurt. She couldn't even seem to move. She could hear strange murmurings and then a sigh of relief.

"Rin-san, I thought your baby wouldn't have made it for a second there but it seems to be breathing regularly now. Congratulations, You've just given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl."

**Author's Note: I don't own anything, and the Incantation belongs to Bleach, I just revised it a little. Please review!**


	3. Haku Finds a Fat Lady?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Author's Note: Thanks You to those that reviewed (Lady Calus, Yumetaka Kourui, & Hikari-and-Akari). **

**To Lady Calus: Arigato, I wrote this story because I had a dream about it and decided to branch off the ideas into a story, I hope you enjoy the story. I originally wrote it because I believed it did have potential to be a well read story. I'm not much of a writer but I'll do my best, ne?**

**To Yumetaka Kourui: Yay, Do you really think it's interesting? I hope others will think so too! I made this chapter longer in hopes you'll like it! So please keep reading and review to tell me any thoughts you have…I know the first two chapters weren't much of a story but just an explaination of what's going to happen…hehe, so the story will really begin now. I'll keep writing to try to get you to like it.**

**To Hikari-and-Akari: Yup, It is Rin-san from Kakashi's team. I know that Obito died in their mission to Rock Country and gave his eye as a present to Kakashi because he didn't get him anything for his first Captian mission they were on and they really didn't get along so well so it was his parting gift to Kakashi for helping him save Rin. I think after that Rin disappeared and you never figure out what happened to her so I'm going to introduce her into the story line. Hope you enjoy the story!**

A fist slammed onto a wooden desk. "Damn it Sensei, Let me go after her. She wouldn't just leave like that, Something must have happened.", a lanky teen with gravity silver hair shouted at the newly appointed Hokage. The Desk itself shuddered as if sensing the dark aura that encompassed the 13 year old jounin, splintering slightly and embedding its shards into the white gripped fist.

The Hokage was a young man with striking blond hair and dark blue eyes. His eyes were troubled and face grim, "Gomen Kakashi but I can't afford to send any ninjas out right now,". He bowed his head down as if contemplating, "I'll send out a team in a couple months. You know we need all the ninja here, even the academy students. With the Kyubbi coming…", the Hokage trailed off knowing the demon's name was enough to explain the situation but the boy didn't deter from his request.

The teen known as Kakashi bit his lip, dropping to his knees, "Minato-sensei, please, I don't want to lose another team mate. Another couple of months could be too late, I don't want the retrieval team to bring a damn body bag." The boy clenched his fists on his knees. You couldn't tell with his masked face but the lone eye that wasn't covered with his forehead protector had a lone tear escaping signifying a pained expression on his face. "Just let me leave, You don't have to send anyone else if Konoha can't afford it. Give me a couple weeks and I'll find Rin and bring her home. Just let me…Damn it, Obito made me promise to look after her. She's…Please…Just let me…".

The Hokage looked at his broken student and felt himself faltering. "Kakashi, I…"_'Shit, I can't let him leave. Konoha needs him, he's extremely talented but I also believe he needs to find Rin. Forgive me Kakashi but Rin can wait a couple months, I'll personally go with you to find her.'_ but even as he thought this, he couldn't help but think he wouldn't survive the Kyubbi attack that was coming. Minato sighed, breathing in, he tried to speak in a stern voice, "No Kakashi, You will wait until after the attack, I promise you, I will help you find her but not until Konoha is safe. Now go home, Jaraiya will be here soon and we'll be going over a technique that we've been working on."

Kakashi's eyes widened, his head snapping up to look at his teacher, "The Kyubbi…You've found something that'll stop him."

The Hokage looked somber, "No but we've been working on a seal to contain the demon. I can't really tell you much just that it's in the works. With any luck, I can complete the seal before the attack."

~In a Small Snowy Village in the Land of Water~

A baby with the lightest pink hair and great big emerald eyes was cleaned and bundled up with some brown cloth. The baby was then given to a young teen of sixteen with brown hair and eyes. The young teen felt herself tear up, sobbing as she looked down at her baby. The baby's eyes and hair were a mystery but she could still see some of the baby's father in her features. The Uchiha clan were not only revered for their Kekkei Genkai but also for their aristocratic features such as the tiny pointed nose and sharp chin their baby held.

"Rin-san, Your baby is very beautiful.", the woman who helped Rin by delivering the child spoke.

Rin had been very lucky. She had tried to run away from her past when she found out she was pregnant, going so far to leave the land of fire into the land of water. She ended up in a small village whose beauty was held in the tiny crystalline droplets of snow. She laughed as she remembered how she came to be in this position. She had been walking along a desolate road when she felt the first cramp. Falling to her knees, she had cried out in pain when a moment later another contraction burst within her slightly bulging stomach. She had felt despair knowing it was too soon. As a medic-nin she knew it was too early, about 6 ½ months at best, and the survival rate of her child being born at this time would be considerably low.

As she was hunched over in the middle of the road, she cried out for help only for a tiny little girl to appear in front of her. The child she then found out was a three year old boy was out picking berries had tried to drag her to his home.

_Rin wanted to lash at the little girl who was trying to help her but every time the girl pulled on her hand, she could feel a different pain originating from her bottom half of her body being scraped along the road. She did not need any more pain adding to her swollen pregnant body. _

"_Ahhh. Your too fat lady.", the little girl stated when she couldn't drag Rin anymore than a few inches. _

_Rin's eyes narrowed before she felt another painful contraction and cried out for a third time. Breathing in and out, she stomped down her growing irritation at the little girl and asked, "Kawaii little girl, Could you possibly go get an adult to help me?"_

_The little girl huffed out in anger and said, "I'm not a girl. And I'm not little. I'm a three year old boy. This many years, yeah!". The boy then proceeded to lift three tiny fingers in front of Rin's face._

_Rin grunted and said, "Then little boy, Could you poss…" but she didn't get to finish when she screeched out in agony. The now little boy, Rin corrected herself, seemed to take notice to Rin's obvious pain. "Ehh, Are you hurt fat lady? Should I go get my mom? She takes care of me when I'm sick so she could probably make you all better." _

_Rin would have given the boy a glare before informing the boy to go get his mother but she was in too much pain to talk. Then she heard a voice calling out in the distance. "Haku, Where are you?"_

_Rin felt herself start to cry. Whether it was out of desperation or happiness that someone else, an adult who could possibly lift her and help her, was coming was unknown but at that precise moment, she didn't very much care._

Rin nodded to her savior. The woman's name was Mai. She was a couple years older than Rin herself, at 21 years old, who had a child named Haku and a husband named Kenta. They owned the farm Rin herself had no idea was trespassing on. She smiled, "Hai, She is beautiful."

Suddenly the door opened and the boy from earlier grinned, "Can I see the baby?"

Mai started to chastise her son, "Haku, we should give Rin-san some rest and time with her baby." Mai then proceeded on trying to grab her son who leapt under his mother's arm and then crawled onto the side of the bed, peering down at the baby. Mai was about to grab her child once more but Rin stopped her.

Rin smiled, "No, It's alright Mai-san. And please call me Rin, just Rin."

Mai felt her own lips curve up as well, "Then Rin, Please call me Mai as well."

The Pleasant moment was then interrupted as the 3 year old Haku exclaimed, "Lady, your not fat anymore."

~Sakura's Point of View~

Sakura felt herself reminisce about her genin days. '_Haku? It couldn't be…could it? The boy who would later allow himself to be a tool at the hands of Zabuzza. That would mean I'm not in Konoha.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the Kyubbi inside of her screeched. "Foolish Demon, You house an annoying personality within your mind. I say we extract it."

Sakura felt confused for a moment until she heard the tell tale signs of her inner. "Who are you calling annoying, you ugly demon. I can kick your ass to wonderland. Shannarro!"

Sakura sighed. _'Inner?'_, she asked. "Cha, Sakura, seems I'm back. Now watch me kick some demon butt."

Inner Sakura then proceeded to rant about how she should be the only person as queen of the domain within Sakura's mind. Sakura felt a headache start to form. '_Inner, How are you here? I thought when I got stronger you sort of just disappeared.'_. Inner Sakura just shrugged, "Hell if I know, Cha but I'm probably here because you need me."

The Kyubbi wanted to scoff but then he seemed to consider Inner's conclusion. After contemplating for a few seconds, he spoke, "Foolish Demon, Perhaps we can use her for the time being. She is a part of you or rather your Human spirit. For the time being your body is of no use to us right now, so I will bring you into your mind where I will train you while your Inner takes control for the time being."

Sakura was confused, '_Train within my mind? Is that possible?'_

"Hai. By training within your mind, I will teach you how to theoretically become stronger and faster. Your spirit form will be that of your prior age if you will. By mastering what I teach you in your mind, later when you train your body, you should be able to execute anything you have learned in here. Of course, when you do take control of your body, it will be weak. Therefore, you will need to train your body to gain stamina and muscle."

Sakura understood somewhat and agreed with the Kyubbi, _'Souka. Then Inner, take control. When I'm ready, I will come back and merge with you.'_

Inner promptly stood straight and saluted Sakura, "Understood Outer".

Within a few seconds, Sakura felt herself be pulled within. When she opened her eyes, She was in a place that looked like Konoha. She was in her old training grounds and if she peered off to the side she could see the Hokage Mountain, with five faces depicted and carved on it. She was confused, _'Am I in Konoha?' _

"No, I settled for this scene as it will work in favor of our training.", a deep voice sounded in front of her. Looking up, she was startled to see a tall man with a nice lean but muscular build. He was quite handsome with sharp features, long crimson hair and dark blood red eyes. He wore black cargo pants and a black muscle tee shirt. _'Kyubbi?'_

"Hai, this is my regular form. You didn't think I went parading around in my fox form all the time, did you? Foolish demon. That form is too large and could be spotted miles away."

Sakura gulped, she couldn't help but think the Kyubbi was hot. Then she wondered if the Kyubbi knew what she was thinking. That question was answered seconds later when the man in front of her started to chuckle. "Foolish Silly little demon. I informed you before that I know what you are thinking even if you do not think it aloud. Now it's time to train. I told you that Chakra was merely the stage of a being's spirit that humans access. But a demon can access the different stages. The first stage is Chakra; the second is a more powerful form of chakra which you may access by using your soul through words. It is harder to control. It is called Reitsu and in time, you will be able to manifest it into a solitary form as a weapon. The third and final stage is Senshi. It is a demon's raw power, their element which they can call upon without the use of their hands or mouth but with their thought."

Sakura thought about what the Kyubbi was telling her and then wondered why he insisted on calling her foolish.

The Kyubbi smirked, "If you master any of the three, It will most likely only be mastering Chakra. If you master even one of the other two stages in time, I will be thoroughly impressed and stop calling you foolish. Now prove to me you are no longer the pathetic being you once were. Prove to me that Naruto has not made a mistake by sending you back in time."

~In Konoha~

"Naze-Chan, You work too hard. Come back to bed.", a Young woman with fiery red hair whined. Minato groaned, "Kushina, As Hokage I have to get up and do my duties."

The Young woman promptly threw a pillow at the head of the man trying to put on his shirt. Blinking, he turned around and tried to appear angry only to have another pillow thrown at him. Sighing, he put down his shirt and then looked critically at his lover who only smiled coyly at him. "Did you just throw two pillows at me."

Kushina simply shrugged her shoulder, "Why me? I can barely even lift myself out of bed.". The young woman then proceeded to prove her point by trying to get out of bed but her efforts proved pointless due to her swollen 7 months pregnant belly.

The man smiled before laughing out loud at her. She huffed at him, "It's not funny. You know, this is your fault..". The man watched as she started to rant before finally deciding to shut her up by joining her in their bed and kissing her speechless.

The woman wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. She was blissful and content so when the man pulled the covers to wrap around her, grabbed his shirt and cloak, it took her a few seconds to realize he was gone.

"MINATO!"

The young man who had transported himself to his office in the Hokage tower winced. Putting on his shirt and cloak, he was surprised when he sat down to see someone already occupied within the chair across from him. "Sarutobi, Have you looked over the seal?"

The Old man across from him nodded and sighed, "Minato, the seal will…"

"I know, but it's the only thing that'll save this village." Sarutobi pursed his lips, "And the Newborn baby you will be using. Who will you ask to give up their…" but he felt himself pause, the old man's eyes widening before narrowing on the young man. "I see."

"Please protect her and our son after the sealing. And do not tell anyone he is mine. I still have many enemies out there who would wish to harm him."

Sarutobi sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this to your own child?" Minato replied in a curt nod. "Hai, Even without people proclaiming him for being my son, they will praise him for saving this village and using his own body to contain the demon."

A silence took place in the room. Minato took a deep breath before smiling, in hopes to lighten the mood he said, "You know, I've picked a name. Kushina doesn't agree with me but I rather like the name Naruto."

The old man chuckled, "You don't say? You can not mean to name your son after a character from Jaraiya's Icha Icha series, do you?"

Minato smiled, "Well, It's a good name and you can not fault me old man, because I know very well you enjoy the books just as much as Jaraiya likes researching for them."

~Within Sakura's Mind~

"CONCENTRATE, you foolish demon. How are you going to save Konoha with that pitiful excuse of attempt."

Sakura felt herself falter in her dash across the training ground. He had set up traps all around to help her evaluate a situation and counter. "Your reaction time is pitiful." Puffing, she side stepped a couple feet when a barrage of kunais came at her. Unfortunately she still got nicked by a few. Continuing, she grasped at the chakra inside her and forced it into her feet. With a burst of speed, she tried to rush forward and avoid another set of kunais aiming at her head. Ducking, she twisted her body in midair, before flipping backwards right into a concealed trap. The ground underneath her broke and she fell into a hole. "Your awareness in horrendous foolish demon." Jumping up, her eyes widened when she saw the hole above her start to close in itself. Eyes screwing shut, she realized she was in a genjutsu and put her hands together in the appropriate sign before yelling out, _'Kai'_.

Dispelling the Jutsu just in time to see the Kyubbi's fist coming at her. Raising her right arm to block, she brought her left leg back to steady herself for his attack. When his arm met hers she felt her body buckle against the strength of his attack. She saw something out of the corners of her eyes and looked down to see his knee coming for her midsection. Before she could counter, she was slammed backwards into the ground.

"You need to count less on what you see and more of what you feel. The strength and speed of my attacks created a fast movement of displacement of air. If you had concentrated on the feel of the wind or the sound of the air currents, you would have had no problem accessing the kick of my knee in time to counter or dodge."

By the time Sakura got up she was at the start of her training, at the edge on one side of the training ground. Evaluating the terrain, she came to the conclusion the traps were different this time around. "Again!", the Kyubbi's voice sounded.

~Haku's Home~

Kenta had come home after delivering some produce to some of the villagers. Upon coming home, he greeted his wife. "Where's our little boy?" Mai smiled, "He's with Rin-chan".

Kenta was confused. He didn't know of any Rin within their small village and both their families died in the war. "Rin-chan?"

Mai smiled at her husband's confused expression, "Hai, Haku found a young pregnant lady about to conceive out on the road by the berry bushes. Thank goodness the baby made it. She's so adorable. If she stays in the village perhaps Haku will have a friend, ne?"

Kenta smiled, "Oh, that's nice. But you know we don't have much room in this house, and…"

Mai knew the concerns of her husband. They weren't well off, many of the villagers weren't after the war. Many of them were still on-and-off sick with fever from injuries that were never fully healed after the war; even if the war had been finished for 2 years, they were still suffering. "I know, I talked to her you know. She's a medic you know, so maybe she can help at the relief center in the village. We've never really had any real medics or even a hospital in the village so the relief center could use her. And…"

Kenta felt himself start to worry and then grow in anger, "She's a ninja? Does she have a Kekkei Genkei? I hate them. They made the war worse you know. We should kill her if she does…"

Mai felt saddened, every time Kenta became like this she grew afraid.

In the war, the different sides battled each other using ninjas who had special bloodline limits. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the villagers, her husband included. Those with bloodline limits became hated for their abilities in fear that their existence could bring about more wars.

What Kenta didn't know was she was a carrier for a bloodline limit called Ice Release. She hid this from her husband in hopes that the love they shared would not be replaced with his deep rooted hatred for those with bloodline limits.

"No, Kenta. She was just a regular medic-nin. She's run from her village because the child's father died on a mission. She wants nothing to do with being a ninja anymore. However her skills in the medical arts could help this village and it's more of being a doctor than a ninja."

Kenta felt his anger depart and pondered the thought, "Hai, we could use a healer in the village. I'll inform the villagers tomorrow and maybe we can help house her till she has enough money to buy a nice home near here."

Mai smiled, "Great. I'll go inform her. Why don't you come along as well and meet Rin-chan. Oh, and wait till you see the baby, she's so cute. Not cuter than Haku of course but it's a close cut."

Kenta groaned, "MAI…Haku's a boy. He's not suppose to be cute. He's suppose to be called manly and handsome." Mai giggled before stating, "You know, I thought he was a girl when he was born but I suppose that was shot down the drain when we saw his little trooper."

Kenta simply shook his head at his wife's antics before chuckling. "Hai, I thought he was a girl too."

**Author's Note: I do not own anything...and Please Review ^.^**


	4. Tsuki Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Arthor's Note: Hi, Readers. Sorry it took so long to update but my internet has been down so I had to wait for a tech to come to fix it. However I have been continuing to write during the time I couldn't use the internet so I have a couple chapters written already. I will continue to post each chapter every week so there will be no wait for a while. You'll be able to count on a definite chapter every week. ^.^ Please Read & Review. Constructive Criticisms are great…just no Flames please. **

**Yumetaka Kourui: I am glad this made you laugh. And Haku will play a large role in this fan fiction. I do agree this is one of the more unusual uptakes on time travel but I wanted it to be. I'm glad you like the longer chapters too, so I will continue to post longer chapters. Hopefully you like this chapter as well.**

**Andemoon: Heh, Thanks for your support. I hope you continue to find the plot/story well and interesting for a while.**

**Lady Calus: Hehe, Yup…I will continue to write Honorable mentions because I feel it is best to thank you for all your support. Also, I do have plans for Mai and Haku in the future so Rin will be kicking some major ass in the next chapter. As for Rin being the village doctor, thank you for the compliment. Hehe…I feel all glowy and warm when I read reviews. **

**CuteLikeMomiji: Thank You. I hope you continue to find the story well read. I do plan on Mai and Haku being there in the future mainly because of some connections that Zabuzza and the Land of water play in the early years. However, Haku, Mai & Sakura may be split apart for a while…there's going to be a reason for that. Also, the wave mission is going to be important and the point in which everything comes together. Thank You for your ideas, I might tweak some things…hehe. **

Rin looked down at the gurgling baby girl that she held in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at her baby; all hers. Some part of her knew it was selfish to run from her village but in the end she didn't really care. The past couple of months had been excruciating for her. But now that she stared at her little baby, she came to the conclusion it had all been worth it.

~Flashback~

The silhouette of a young woman could be seen in the moonlight retching over the toilet in the bathroom of her apartment. As she started to gag over the rim, a young man walked towards her. He bent down next to her, letting his hands glide into her hair before his fingers skimmed it back.

When she was done she flushed the toilet before grabbing the towel that was on the side railing of the bath tub which was to the right of her. Wiping her mouth with the towel, she turned around to see the man smiling. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke. "Your smiling. I'm retching, and your smiling?"

The young man chuckled, "Now Rin-chan. I'm sure you'll get over this stage of the pregnancy soon enough but I can't help but think, there's a mini-me in there."

~Flash~

"I'm not quitting yet, Obito. We talked about this, I have time and I'm not even showing yet.", Rin screamed.

"Rin, We're still at war and being the students of the newly appointed Hokage we'll be going on important missions. I don't think you should continue…", Rin watched Obito rant about the dangers that were approaching. Sighing, she understood Obito just wanted to keep her safe but if she left and they introduced someone new on the team, their teamwork wouldn't be strong as it was without her in it. Minato sensei had always stressed teamwork being the main factor in completing missions successfully: '_The most important thing for shinobi is teamwork'._

~Flash~

"Rin, let's leave. Anywhere but here, let's just run and start a life as civilians somewhere else.", Obito said.

Rin turned around in Obito's arms, staring up at the one she now knew she loved. "What are you saying? Obito-kun, we would be hunted down and…"

Obito silenced Rin with a kiss, "I can't explain but the clan, it's not a good place for our…"

At the mention of Obito's clan and family whom she had never had the chance to meet, she became confused. "The Uchiha clan, Obito what's going on? Why wouldn't they be good for us? Do they not approve?"

Obito sighed before taking Rin's hands in his; Looking into her eyes he spoke, "Do you love me enough Rin to trust me? The Uchiha clan isn't as great as people make it out to be. They're my family and I do not even trust them with my well-being let alone yours or our child. Rin, please, I am begging you, let us leave and never look back. Am I not enough for you? I promise to take care of you and I promise, the best thing for our child is to get away from the Uchiha clan."

Rin smiled, "Alright, Just one last mission. Kakashi and Minato-sensei will need us if they are going to go into Iwakagure territory."

~Flash~

Rin's heart thumped and hammered inside of her chest. As her mouth opened to scream at Kakashi to move, Obito pushed him away taking his place. Her eyes widened and she felt herself go into shock. **"Iie!"**, she screamed more horrified than she had been a second ago.

As she forced her legs to hurry besides Obito's side, she pulled the medic bag off the side of her pack, grabbing it before tearing it open. 'Oh god, how am I going to do this.' went through her head a couple million times before she decided she needed to get the boulder that was crushing his body off of him first. Biting her teeth, she gathered chakra to her arms to give her strength before trying to push the boulder up but it was no use. She could feel herself start to tear up. Gnashing on her teeth, she forced herself to not give up. It was then that she felt someone touch her shoulder. Looking up to her side, she saw Kakashi shake his head that there was nothing she could do. Looking down, she saw Obito smile at her and start speaking his last words to her. His last words to her were instructions to transplant his eye and that he '_…watched you under the moon last night and you would smile whenever it was out, I noticed. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever saw life grace me, You smiling that is… So smile, Rin-chan… I love you.'_.

~Flash~

Rin walked through the streets of Konoha after buying a flower at the Yamanaka shop. She was to meet Minato-sensei and Kakashi at the memorial stone. Biting her lip, she thought about Obito.

God damn-it, his last words to her were to smile but how could she if he left her. It was all her fault. He had wanted to leave Konoha but they didn't. He had wanted her to stop missions but she didn't, forcing him to come save her when she was taken during their mission. And now, he wanted her to smile but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything he wanted her to do.

Her ears pricked as she heard the talk of the village…

"_That's her you know. They say she used her medic skills to steal his eye instead of saving him."_

"_I heard she purposely let herself be taken knowing he would get hurt to save her. I always knew she didn't like that Uchiha boy. She always favored White-fang's son."_

"_Poor Uchiha Obito. Everyone knew he loved her but for her to give away his eye, desecrating his body even after death and …"_

She felt her eyes start to water; Hurrying her pace, she made it to the memorial stone where her team mates stood, or what was left of it. Biting her teeth, she saw Minato looking straight at the memorial stone, not even turning to greet her. She could hear the silent symbolism of his not-so-welcome greeting telling her, _'It's all your fault.' _Turning her head, she saw Kakashi do the same, except she could not see if he even saw her coming. The eye that might have glance her way in greeting was covered. Pursing her lips, her eyes hardened as she realized he was covering Obito's eye.

'_Obito-kun's eye. It's his eyes which I stared at not so long ago because it was filled with his love for me. But now it's covered, hidden away…never to be seen. Just like whatever life we would have had: Me, Obito-kun, and our child. He's gone. My dreams and future are gone…gomen-nasai Obito-kun but I don't know how to smile anymore. And you were right, I can't stay in Konoha.'_

~End of Flashback~

Rin looked down at her baby. It was night time and the moon light that shined through the window danced off of her baby's features making the baby seem even more beautiful. The baby's hair was the palest pink in the light of the moon and the skin seemed to glisten something extra fierce. And the eyes seemed sparkling emerald at first glance but if you were to stare at them longer you would notice there were touches of blues, violets, reds, and green mixed in there.

Mai walked into the room which she decided to let Rin rent for the meantime, "Have you thought of a name, yet?"

Rin smiled, thinking about her lover's dying words: '_…watched you under the moon last night…It's the most beautiful thing I've ever saw life grace me…" _

Turning towards Mai, she smiled, nodding, "Hai, What do you think about Tsuki1?"

~Konoha: Hokage Tower~

Sarutobi sighed, "Hai, I will be approaching Oroichimaru soon. He has become reclusive ever since I gave the title of Hokage to you. I'm sure it will pass but we will need him if we will be facing the Kyubbi soon.".

Minato leaned against his desk in deep contemplation. "Perhaps I should talk to him. The resentment he holds is not against you for making me Hokage but towards me for becoming Hokage."

Sarutobi started to think the situation over. "I am close to him so he will listen to me. I will most likely get through to him while he will simply become angry should you be the one to confront him."

Minato smiled, "Ah, but he will not hold your words so close to his heart if you do. Was it not you who once taught me that while the words of someone who you hold dear to your heart will strike annoyance of their lack of faith to you it can also be said the words of a stranger whose view of you is ill will strike second thoughts and doubt into that same very heart as well."

~Konoha: Training Field 23~

A girl of eleven huffed as she landed on the dirt. Glaring at the wooden pole that stood in front of her, almost mocking her pitiful existence, she roared as she shot up into the air twirling her leg forward into a side kick while channeling some chakra into her legs. Upon contact, the wooden pole quivered somewhat before tiny minuscule cracks heaved upon the brute force of her kicks. Seconds later, the wood splintered before breaking in patterns across the cracks as half the pole broke off, landing in a thud on the side.

Smiling, she was surprised when she heard the sounds of clapping coming off to the side within the forest. Turning to the side, she saw her sensei.

"Oroichimaru-sama, Are you here to train me some more?", the girl asked.

Her sensei, with long dark hair and gleaming yellow snake-like eyes smirked. "Iie, Anko-chan. I'm in need of your services. I've rounded up nine others to go on a special mission with me to go to Kirikagure. Meet me at the east entrance in an hour."

The girl's light brown pupil-less eyes widened, "The east entrance has not been used in some time, Why are we exiting from there?" she asked, confused but Oroichimaru walked up to her, trying to soften his face as he clasped his hands on her shoulder.

He could already see the tell tale signs of inquisitiveness on her face but he could not allow her to ask too many questions with what he was planning. After Minato had been named Hokage, he had bided his time understanding he needed to leave Konoha if he wished to put certain plans in motions. He began to be less discreet in certain activities. Knowing that he would soon be found out, he planned to leave but not without a few more people to test an upcoming project on.

Masking his smirk, he settled for a some-what smile. "Anko-chan, the mission we are about to go on might be dangerous. The Mizukage does not welcome Konoha ninja into the land of water so this mission will be unclassified. However I have informed the Hokage that as my student you are more than acceptable for this stealth and data collection mission. If you succeed, it should help your chance with becoming chunnin. We are exiting through the east gate because it is an unclassified mission. Should the Mizukage find out, Konoha will have no records of this mission. Maybe you should not go?"

Upon hearing the words chunnin, Anko quickly acquiesced, "Iie, I will go on this mission. Thank you for believing in me, Oroichimaru-sama."

~Konoha: Hospital~

Minato sighed, he had been searching for Oroichimaru for some time. Upon talking to some people, he found out that Oroichimaru rented out some of the lower levels of the hospital as well as spending the better part of the afternoon and evening down there. Quickly taking the stairs, he came upon the sight of the door reading 'Basement: sub-level 2'.

When he went to reach for the door, he faltered in his steps as he sensed the tell tale signs of chakra. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly accessed the situation before he took notice of a couple seals on the door.

Going through a couple hand seals, he undid the seals and the door opened by itself. As he walked into the darkened room, he reached out for the light switch. When the light turned on, his eyes widened taking in the sight of what appeared to be a laboratory, a crude one at that. Jars filled with limbs submersed in green liquid. Scrolls on some of the tables. There were some missing ninjas on medical tables, strapped down as wells as more than dozens of children locked within chambers toward the back. Every child or person appeared to have gray-ashen skin signifying they were nothing but corpses.

Turning around, he was about to head back and inform Sarutobi as well as order the capture of Oroichimaru, when he felt something pierce the side of his neck. Falling to the ground, his eyes widened before noting the mad gleam in his attackers eyes. His last thought before succumbing into unconsciousness was, "Bastard snake".

~Within Sakura's Mind~

The Kyubbi's voice rang out clear within Sakura's mind, 'Demon Sloth Stance No.17'

Sakura loosened her leg muscles momentarily in order to take the appropriate stance. She shifted her weight onto her left leg sliding it back as she bent her right leg forward; seemingly falling into a half crouched position as she brought her left hand forward and right fist suspended in front of her guarding her front.

Feeling a whoosh of air come from her back she drew her left leg around in a circle as her right foot slid on the balls of her foot allowing her to turn effectively and use her left leg to sweep Kyubbi off his feet. Using her left arm she slammed it into the Kyubbi's chest before reaching out with her right hand to grasp his incoming fist and blocking his attack before she rammed her palm downward forcing his body to slam. Just before his body hit the ground, it disappeared.

The Kyubbi's voice rang out once more, 'Demon Pride Stance No.4'

Sakura tightened her muscles as she stood up, looking straight in front of her as she brought her hands to her sides. Breathing in she puffed her chest a couple times. She squared her expression into one of ruthless indifference.

Sensing a vibration in the earth to the left of her, she merely stepped forward. Following her instincts, listening as well as feeling for anything in discord, she continued to step out of range from the Kyubbi's attacks. When she sensed something coming from the front, she stepped back, when she saw his fist coming from the side in her peripheral vision, she dodged right, and when she felt him come from behind her, she merely flipped backwards behind him.

Seeing him disappear, she waited to listen to his next command: 'Demon Lust Stance No.13'

Sakura momentarily bit her lip before shaking her head. Waiting for him to attack, she saw him appear in front of her. Seeing him about to punch her in an uppercut, she bent her upper body backwards as her left leg slid forward in between his legs. Swinging her body to the right, she brought her right leg around as her body twisted around his and wrapped around his torso. Bringing her right arm around from behind him, she used her left arm to hold his arms down while holding his head in a chokehold. Pressing her body against his, she was about to tighten her grip around his neck when she felt herself falter. The intimacy of this situation brought forth memories she did not wish to remember.

_~Flashback~_

_As the sunlight broke through the large bedroom, one of the two figures on the king sized bed awoke. Unable to go back to sleep, she turned around to stare at her husband's broad chest. Blushing, she tried to distance herself only to find his arm that was wrapped around her small waist preventing her from doing so. Afraid that furthering her attempts to get out of bed might wake him up, she stilled. She did not want to wake him up. _

_Waking him up, meant facing the truth. In bed, they were husband and wife. She could almost pretend that she loved him. That he wasn't the man who killed thousands. That he wasn't the man that butchered her family and friends. That he wasn't the man that hurt her or continued to do so. _

_Glancing at his face, she slowly brought up her hand to his head, drawing it through his silky yet messy dark azure hair and bringing her hand down to cup his strong jaw. He seemed so content sleeping but she knew this was not so true when awake. He was falling through into his own madness and there were times she felt he was going crazy with his actions, times when guilt would claw through his very soul and heart. _

_And it was because of that, she felt worried for him. And that worry made her hate herself. She should feel happy that the man that ruined Konoha, that destroyed everyone she loved, was hurt. It should be a sweet retribution in itself. _

_Her hand retreating from caressing his face was suddenly caught in a masculine hand. Gasping, she looked up to see he was awake and staring at her. Eye's widening, she tried to bite down on the terror she felt rising within her. _

"_Did I scare you?", he asked. She felt herself numbly nodding, and watched as he simply brought her into an embrace, "You don't have to be scared of me.". _

_When he pulled away, she looked into him eyes and could see a flicker of emotion. Trying to discern what he was feeling, she simply stayed within his embrace when she realized she had seen that emotion once a long time ago. Within the eyes of the man who loved her. _

'_No, he can't….love me, can he?', she thought. But that flicker of emotion, the way he would stare at her sometimes was the same way that Kakashi would look at her from afar. Biting her lips, she felt herself somber. 'Kakashi'. she thought, 'It seems like a forever ago since I've seen you. Damn you. What happened during that mission that you were found broken . You simply gave up. Nothing I could do brought you out of that trance. For all our love, you simply gave up on life…on me.'_

_She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him speak. "What's wrong?"_

_Trying to smile, she spoke, "Nothing.". Hopefully he wouldn't question her. _

"_Hn." he spoke. "What were you thinking about?" He questioned, while bringing a hand up to caress her neck, dipping his fingers within her hair, brushing his hand to the side and taking her hair with his hand so he could effectively kiss the sides of her face, down her neck, onto the contours of her shoulder and back up again._

"_I…I was just thinking about you." , she said, hoping to appease him. However, he saw right through her lie and tugged on her hair while biting down furiously at the apex between her neck and shoulder. Crying out in pain, she whimpered. _

"_What were you really thinking about?", he asked in a deceptively calm voice. Tugging on her scalp harder._

"_Kakashi", she screeched as she felt pinpricks of blinding hot pain at her scalp before spreading to the rest of her head. She felt him stiffen behind her. She could practically feel his breathing become harsher as his anger increased. The hand on her hair tightened and his arm came around to squeeze around her waist. The hand in her hair let go only to come around and grab her neck, choking the life out of her. _

"_I told you not to think of him. He's dead as is the rest of the people from your prior life. Your suppose to love me. I let the others escape so you could love me. What part of that do you not understand?"_

_Feeling her lungs starting to collapse, she wheezed out, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."_

_When he let go of her, she struggled to breathe. Bringing a shaky hand to her throat, she tried to fight the tears coming out of her eyes. She tried not to flinch when he took her into his embrace again. _

"_You know, I don't like to hurt you." His hand started to rub her back, drawing circles of warmth trying to end her pain. "I don't like to see you cry either."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Gasping, Sakura immediately let go of Kyubbi once she was brought of her memories.

The Kyubbi, sensing the training session was done, turned around and stared at her.

"I thought you said, I wouldn't feel any strong emotions. What the fuck was that?", she yelled at Kyubbi.

"That was just an emotional imprint.", Kyubbi answered. "Tell me, Do you feel angered, saddened, or scared as you did then?"

Sakura began to access what she felt. And although, a mere second ago she had felt something, she did not feel at all troubled as she would have if she'd been human. In fact, if she was troubled at all, it would be because of the fact the memory resurfaced at all. Sakura's eye narrowed, "No, I don't but why the hell did that memory come up now?"

The Kyubbi smiled, "You've been able to perfect honing your skills when it comes to taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. So we have begun the demon arts and forms. You have mastered the first form, Chakra but the second level is Reitsu which is formidably harder. Although you do not feel true emotions, your body and mind is still at trepidation with whatever abuse you have suffered. Reitsu is controlled and used in coexistence with your soul and in baser instincts your emotions. You will need to conquer your memories in order to fully use and bring forth the weapon your soul manifests itself in. The Demon arts and forms of fighting will help meditate both body and mind. When you perfect the different stances we will see about you calling your Reitsu forth into a solitary form. Now, begin Demon Wrath Stance No.19"

~Konoha: Hokage Tower~

Minato sighed, "Hai, As soon as I found the place, I turned around only for him to knock me out. He's probably gone by now. What do you think I should do?"

Sarutobi felt himself grow weary. He could not believe what his former student had been doing. He felt himself start to question his judgment. How could he not have known. Oroichimaru had always been sadistic as a ninja as well as being especially blood thirsty but he had always equated this issue with his parent's death however something this sinister was alarming.

Before he could answer, there was a resounding knock coming from the door. Moments later, an anbu operative walked in. "Hokage-sama, there have been reports of the east gate being used. Also, there are ten genins missing as well. One of them has been reported as Anko Mitarashi, Oroichimaru's personal student."

Minato nodded, "Arigato for informing me. You may take leave now." The anbu operative bowed once before leaving.

'What are you planning Oroichimaru?', Sarutobi pondered.

"I'll have to send a team after…", Minato started before being interrupted by Sarutobi.

"No, I'll go after him. I'll be taking Jaraiya as well."

[**Author's Note 1 : Tsuki mean's moon; I also want to say I didn't have Rin name her Sakura because I think the chances of someone naming their daughter the same name another person would have named her are pretty low, even with her hair color. Also, I kept her hair and eye color the same because those attributes are suppose to be reminiscent of the chakra one has therefore they are the same. The explanation of children holding the same hair and eye color as their parents has to do with also their chakra types being hereditary to their parent's chakra types so although the attributes of Sakura's physiology will be different her chakra nature is what she holds the same. (hence no large forehead, sharper face features, etc.) Also her name Sakura will become relevant later in the story so you won't have to stick with Tsuki for long.]**


	5. The Runaway, Betrayal, & Death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Clear your mind. Up to this point, I have controlled your Inner Mind. Forming and Shaping it to my will, but it is your domain to control foolish demon. Look deep inside your spirit and you will see a landscape conforming to your true soul. Use your emotions. Think back to the past to pull up that Imprint…Take a breathe…Breath Young One…breath in…"

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura shifted uncomfortably against the comfortable couch she sat her behind on. It wasn't the fact she was in her sensei's apartment or the fact he was a man, her a woman, and they were alone in a confined, intimate setting. The walls were a deep burgundy, the couch a nice leather white, the carpet a deep chocolate, and the lights set on low. The very atmosphere in this room radiated an introduction into a man's bachelor pad but it wasn't the atmosphere that had her writhing in uncomfortable silence alone. _

_No. It was the fact that all across the lines of the wall, shelves upon shelves, contained series of the infamous "Icha Icha Paradise"; Glancing at some of them, she noticed that they were all perfectly categorized into there groups whether it be Icha Icha Violence, Icha Icha Desire, and Icha Icha Medical. She also realized that there were multiple copies of certain books, as if an extra copy of blatant porn was necessity._

_But she also couldn't shake the curious part of her which beckoned her to reach out and take a book. She was 17 years of age and already considered an adult in the ties of the shinobi world. Biting her lip, she reminded herself that Kakashi was taking a shower, one expressly ordered from her so that she could then disinfect his wounds further with alcohol before healing them. And how long did a shower take? Somewhere between 15 to 20 minutes. And she'd only been waiting for a couple minutes._

_Walking up to the bookcase to her left, she plucked a book out of the shelf and shifted through it. As her eyes scanned the contents from right to left, she could feel her intakes of air shortening, her eyes widening, fingers trembling, mouth drying and an undeniable wetness started to form between her legs._

_About to put the book away, she was startled when a hand came out around her to point at a rather suggestive illustration and a deceptively cool voice speak in her ear in a husky manner. _

"_Want to try that out with me Sakura-chan?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Sakura could feel a darkness within her mind expanding…Trying to delve deeper, she accessed another memory…

_~Flashback~_

_Her laughs rang out in disconnected guffaws as she tried to stifle her giggles. Instead she found herself snorting as another round of giggles came. Trying to dislodge the nimble fingers which skimmed her stomach in what was suppose to be a seductive manner, she finally opened her eyes, slight tears in the corner, and witnessed Kakashi's dismayed looks._

"_I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you Kakashi, Its just…I'm slightly ticklish there…", Sakura tried to explain. She could see his lone eyebrow crinkle in amusement before his eyebrow rose, "Slightly? You sound like a bucking boar.", he replied in a highly jovial tone. _

_In mock horror, she began to appear affronted, sputtering only for him to chuckle before ripping off his mask and kissing her with such passion she felt she could sputter for some time all on her own after this kiss._

_When he finally pulled away, he whispered lovingly into the air, "I love you, Sakura." _

_Smiling, she realized the long awaited words finally came. "I love you too, Kakashi. Always and Forever."_

_~End of Flashback~_

The darkness that she had delved into expanded and in the sea of the abyss, she searched for something…anything. Finally she found it, a warmth that as she walked closer to it, dimmed into cold air. Confused, she stopped searching…and then a spark of silver appeared in front of her. Reaching out, she felt herself pulled into another memory unwillingly.

_~Flashback~_

_His eyes were considerably muted with a glossy attachment to it that would have signified he was dead if it was not for the strained heaves of his breathing so obvious his entire lithe frame seemed to shutter from the strain of it. Hurrying to him, she tried to question him before snapping her mouth shut. He was not in any condition to talk and he did not look to be all there. She doubted she'd get anything from him now. Kneeling besides him in the dank cell, she accessed him for injuries the best she could with the chakra bands placed around her arms prohibiting the use of any medical jutsu. _

_As she placed her hands on him, she inspected the lymph nodes on his neck checking for signs of infection or sickness. Next, she probed his sides and examined his torso. After that, she made a quick check on his back and legs but still it did not appear he was suffering from anything other than a mental illness. Pursing her lips, she began to question him. But he would not speak and when she implored him, begging for a response, he simply mouthed the phrase 'not dead' over and over again._

_Beyond confused, she felt frightened, angry, but most of all helpless. Helpless to save the village that was falling apart at the seams, the shinobi who were her friends and family…most likely dead, and the man she loved._

_It wasn't until a couple hours later, did the door to the dark cell open. Squinting her eyes, she breathed out a name she had not said in a long time._

_~End of Flashback~_

The spark of silver had brightened considerably. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel a link between her and Inner Sakura strengthen to a point she could almost feel human. New emotions, however small, began to form. Not imprints of past emotions but new ones. She felt slight pinpricks begin to filter the feelings of being unsure and scared start to mount into the front walls of her being.

Gasping at the new revelation, she opened her eyes, only to not see the training grounds of Konoha or the abysmal darkness but a land of beauty and pain. A field of shining flowers expanding across into the far left of her until it stopped… a cliff, and to the right of her laid a forest so dark, it exceeded the peculiarity of the 'Training Grounds 44: Forest of Death'. But what was even stranger was the tall tree she could see in the distance within the forest, an abnormally large Sakura tree. Looking up into the Sky, she smiled at the one beautiful thing she could always look up to: the moon.

However, the moon looked different somehow. Walking towards the end of the cliff, she looked down. Below her were raging tides of water but as time passed, the waves ceased and calmed. Looking back up, she was surprised to see the moon bursting into pinpricks of light. The dazzling lights shimmered in the air. It flowed around her as if dancing in the air before settling before her into a solidifying object right before her eyes. She held her hand out underneath the bizarre sight.

When the object was fully transformed, she held a double ended scythe.

"You did good foolish demon, this is the ability to control Reitsu. I have to say your final manifestation of your soul is quite different from what I expected. Usually, the typical formation would be a sword."

Sakura took time to ponder the events and production of the latest training. "Final manifestation. I thought their was only one formation. What is the other?"

Turning around, she was surprised when the Scythe disappeared a second later. The world that newly appeared started to shimmer in and out of control. A gust of wind appeared and she felt herself fall off the cliff. Eyes widening, she clutched her eyes closed prepared to hit the water. Instead, she found herself back at the training grounds facing Kyubbi.

"The other will be another formation, something prominent in your world which you will find. Remember, You are now Tsuki Uchiha. You are no longer Sakura Haruno. However, Your past is important because it will be the basis of everything you chose to do now in this world. Do not waste this chance, When you master Reitsu come and find me. Find my other self, I shall merge with him and help you when you are no longer foolish. Become legendary in these arts and I will be proud to call you an equal."

When he disappeared, she went over his words. The only thing that did not relate to his training was the fact that… "I am Tsuki, not Sakura.", she stated over and over again. Seconds later, she realized what would be her first formation, "The sakura tree in the forest!".

~Outskirts of Kirikagure~

Akio Kaguya looked at his settlement. The settlement consisted of only his clan, the Kaguya clan. It was a clan known for their 'savage' tendencies because they were only a nomadic tribe intermarrying so their clan's kekkie genkie was dominant within the descendents. Their kekkie genkie consisted of a unique body structure allowing them to expel bones from their body in an offensive and sometime defensive ability.

Kirikagure, the village of mist in the land of water, has been coercing them to join but joining them to his perception was laughable. Their life allowed them freedom and even knowing they would lose in the battle that would come in the following years was laughable. He would rather fight, give his village false hope and die happily than allow whatever settlement his ancestors created for the following generation.

"Otou-san, Look at me.", Akio heard. Turning to the side, he saw his 3 year old son produce the smallest bone spike he'd ever seen. It would surely do little to no damage in the upcoming battles. Nonetheless, he encouraged him, "Great job, son. You will make me proud one day Kimimaro-chan."

Yes, he would fight to the death so his son could have his freedom.

~Hidden Base of Akatsuki: Village Hidden in the Rain~

Among a table sat six ominous shadows; 5 men and 1 woman. Of the 6, one spoke with a booming voice.

"Members of the Akatsuki, I would like to conclude our meeting with the announcement of possibly 3 more members. The first is one of the legendary sannins, He is currently headed in a battle against Hiruzen Sarutobi. He will most likely lose but won't be killed. Hiruzen Sarutobi will not kill one of his students, not even a traitor. The others are two of the best among the seven swordsmen's. They are planning a coup d'etat against Kirikagure. I do not believe that they will succeed in assassinating me but will surely survive and lead the life of missing nins.", Madara paused for a second, seemingly trying to read the responses of the other five members, "Now let us get ready for our own coup d'etat against Amegakure. We will succeed or face our deaths." After speaking, Madara's shadow flickered out.

~Battle at Kirikagure~

A sword slashed through the body of a Kirikagure shinobi. As the blood spattered, a feral grin widened on the face of one very bloodthirsty aura on Kisame Hoshigaki's face. As he cut through another body, he turned his head to the side and nodded toward one of his brothers Raiga Kurosuki. This coup d'etat would fail. However, they'd still continue killing as many as they could while leaving to continue on with their plans.

_~Flashback~_

_The seven swordsmen stood in a circle displaying their plans should the coup d'etat not be successful. _

_Isamu Mishutiri spoke, "I will fight even to my death. I will never back down from a fight."_

_Kisame Hoshigaki said, "I've heard whispers of an organization calling for me to join. It is a safe heaven for missing nins, I will join them and continue to fight not as a pawn but make my own way in the organization."_

_Hotaka Shinaku alleged, "I will also stand tall, and face either victory or death."_

_Katashi Katsu spoke, "I will not stand for losing. Should we fail, I will wait until I can succeed a later time."_

_Zabuza Momochi announced, "I will also wait to succeed a later time but I have also found two boys to train. They are brothers and both chunin level with much skill."_

_Ken'ichi Shanko said, "I shall simply live as an assassin. My skills shall surely lead me somewhere I am needed."_

_Raiga Kurosuki said, "I have found a mining village in need of some serious conquering. It will be there that I conquer and thrive."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Raiga Kurosuki nodded back to Kisame Hoshigaki, and began falling to the west, making his way to escape the battle unnoticed. As he left, he saw Zabuza Momochi make his way toward the Mizukage in the distance. Knowing the chances of him winning on his own, he hoped the others would at least live.

~Outskirts of the Land of Fire: Anko's POV~

Anko Mitarashi was vaguely aware of the nine other genins with her. Earlier, she had found it weird that Konoha would allow ten genins to go on a stealth mission with Oroichimaru. Even the number of genins were weird, 9 genins would make up 3 teams plus her, a private student to Oroichimaru. However, upon closer inspection, she realized that the other genins were not with their respective teammates. In fact, 3 of them were Uchiha's who were not on teams together, the other 6 were all considered berserker genins for their unique but uncontrolled abilities.

Now, as she laid on the ground, writhing in pain, she realized she had been betrayed by the one person she trusted, her sensei. Biting her lips, she pondered if the other genins were pulling through or dieing, But as she screeched uncontrollably, she realized she could only hear one other person yelling in pain as she was. And soon, after a couple more moments, she realized she could not hear that other genin yelling anymore.

Realizing someone was talking to her, she strained her ears to listen to whoever was talking.

"My, my, Little Anko-chan. I really did not believe you were going to survive the curse mark. Earlier, I had been planning to take the survivors with me to take as an apprentice. However, I do not believe you will be a good follower. You neither have the lust for power or vengeance needed to fuel the curse mark. Though I may not keep you as a subordinate, I do believe there will be some value in letting you live. I hope to see you grow strong my little Anko-chan"

Passing out, she was vaguely aware of hearing the third Hokage's voice in outrage as well as someone else.

~Small Village in the Land of Water~

Guren Izumiki concentrated on a small lily she had found. She was only 4 years of age but soon came upon the realization that if she concentrated hard enough, she could come to crystallize just upon anything, living or nonliving.

Beads of sweat started to form, as she tried to concentrate localized chakra around the flower. As the flower started to glow, she was only motivated to concentrate harder. As time passed, she was rewarded when the petals started to crystallize. Moments later, she held a flower incased in what appeared to be a crimson colored crystal.

She would later try to sell this masterpiece hopefully to one of the few people who hadn't heard of her abilities and shunned her.

~Outskirts of Konoha: Battle between Sarutobi, Jaraiya and Oroichimaru~

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared down at the body of his prized student, one he had such high hopes for before. As Jaraiya was about to finish his attack with Gamabunta, he intervened.

"Jaraiya, I can not bring myself to kill him. Can you? He was once my student and also your brother and teammate. Even if he is a traitor, I can not disregard that fact.", Sarutobi said.

Jaraiya himself was conflicted. He remembered all their good times, and then he remembered the horrifying actions Oroichimaru was inflicting against dozens of others. The children who were dead now because of him. Yes, he could kill him but Sarutobi was conflicted. Biting his lips, he nodded his assent. Later, should he come across Oroichimaru, he would kill him then.

~Some time Later: Oroichimaru's POV~

When Oroichimaru came to, he realized they had let him live. Chuckling, he promised, they would regret it later in years to come. Standing up, he could feel two chakra signatures heading his way. Preparing himself, he was surprised when he came face to face with Jaraiya's old students.

Nodding his head, he watched their body for any signs of them attacking him. When they didn't, he waited for them to speak.

"Oroichimaru, we have a proposition for you. Considering your current situation, I would employ you to join. Join the Akatsuki."

~Kirikagure: Hozuki Home~

A boy of 7 years of age by the name of Mangetsu Hozuki slashed his wooden sword in the air. Left and right, he swiped the sword in continual concessions. He was interrupted by his little brother, who came running into the backyard. "Woah, there little brother. Give a little warning next time."

His little brother glared at him but within moments he gave up. Smiling, he started to jump up and down, "Mange-ni-chan, They're all gone. Our dream is finally up for grabs. Let's train together."

Mangetsu was confused. He knew there had been an earlier disruption within the village's center but they lived on the outskirts. As he pondered his little brother's word, he spoke, "Who's gone?"

His little brother, Suigetsu Hozuki smirked, "The seven swordsmen are all dead or have ran. We can finally get one of the swords left if we train hard brother."

~Konoha: Hospital~

A young red-headed woman in a hospital bed screamed. The medic in between her bed encouraged her, "Just a couple more pushes, Ma'am."

The hand she was holding throbbed but Minato knew better than to complain, "Come on Kushina, you can do this." After hearing this, the woman glared at him and tightened her hold, "Stop telling me I can do this. I am trying as hard as I can! You Asshole, this is all your fault!"

Minato couldn't help but chuckle. Upon seeing his lover tighten her hand again, he shut up. And when Kushina pushed again, he winced when she screeched right into his ear.

"I'm never having sex with you MINATO. Look what you did to me. AHHHHH!", at that Minato did laugh. Most of the time, she was the one instigating the particular activities that they took part in.

He stopped laughing though the moment and Anbu poofed in. When the Anbu spoke, his blood chilled. "Hokage-same, It's time."

Letting go of Kushina's grip, he turned towards her, trying to convey the love he had for her. Kissing her on her sweaty forehead, he smiled, "I have to go, it's important. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

Kushina screeched, "MINATO, you are not leaving me for those STUPID elders again! IF you LEAVE, NO SEX!"

Minato began some hand signs, but before he left, he smiled, "You already said that love. I'll try to watch over you next time." And when he left, Kushina cursed, 'like I'd let him put me through this again,' she thought, not realizing, he meant watching over her in death and not the next time he impregnated her.

~Konoha: The Kyubbi Attack~

Once out of the Hospital, he rushed to save Konoha. As he was running, he regretted leaving Kushina. It was times like these he wished he was not Hokage but there was no one else who could stop this. When he finally made it on top of one of the buildings, he realized that something seemed off with the demon he was about to face off. It was the look in the eyes, as if it was unseeing. Summoning Gamabunta, he jumped onto the top of his head. Steadying himself, he performed a series of hand seals, "Gamabunta, perform Toad Oil Bullet."

When Gamabunta performed the attack, he finished his hand seals and yelled, "FIRE RELEASE: FLAME BULLET JUTSU". In seconds he had a steady stream of fire aimed at the oil Gamabunta was expelling. Within moments of that, an enormous explosion of fire was shot at the demon.

When the fire cleared, he was still facing the large demon. Eyes widening, he concluded he would not be able to win this fight unless he used the sealings he had ready. Turning to an anbu off to the side, he ordered the anbu to get Kakashi.

"Gamabunta, release your sword. TOAD SWORD BEHEADING JUTSU.", Minato screamed. The large toad released his sword. Jumping into the air, he slashed the Kyubbi in the face.

Minato watched the cut heal itself right before his eyes. Upon closer inspection, he realized what was off about the demon. It was under someone else's control. In the distance, he could see someone. Taking out a special dagger, he used chakra to throw it a couple meters from the shadow. Leaving a similar dagger on top of Gamabunta he used his flying thunder technique. Activating the seals, he flashed toward the shadow. Upon seeing who it was, his eyes widened. Having read about Madara Uchiha, he knew that he would not able to fight Madara who could predict his every mood. His only hope was to defeat the demon. Flashing back to the top of Gamabunta, he realized Kakashi was next to him.

"Kakashi, get my son Naruto. Kushina should have finished giving birth to him.", he ordered. He could see Kakashi's eye widen and about to protest. "GO NOW, I'm not asking. I'm ordering you as Hokage.".

He could see Kakashi falter and grow grim but he nodded and left seeming to trust him rather than question his motives.

~Konoha Hospital~

The Medic's voice rang out, "One more push, I can see his head Ma'am."

Kushina was tired and she wondered if this was normal. She was starting to feel woozy but acquiesced and pushed once more. Within moments, a child's cry could me heard. The surrounding nurses grabbed the baby to clean.

Kushina could barely hear anything anymore and there were spot's in her vision. The medic upon seeing the woman slumping back down looked in between the woman's legs. Seeing she was bleeding to heavily in her lower body, the medic's eyes widened. Bringing chakra and pumping it into the lower abdomen, he called for another medic. He was only specialized in birthing, not really in healing. "I NEED A HEALER. WE'RE LOSING HER."

A nurse holding the baby shook her head, "All the healers left. Something's attacking the village. We can't get a healer in time."

The medic's eyes widened. Trying to bring more chakra to stem the flow of the body, he was about to order someone to try to get one when her body stopped breathing. Knowing, she was gone, he simply lowered her knees and threw a white cloth over her body.

Suddenly, a shinobi poofed into the room. "I need the baby.".

~Konoha: The Kyubbi attack, Itachi Uchiha's POV~

Itachi, who was about to go into the academy, looked out into the village. Right now though, It didn't look like much of a village. The tails of the demon came crashing into the ground decimating a plethora of villagers in seconds. Eyes widening, he saw countless shinobi trying to save people. Allot of them were medic nin and as the ground was splattered into thousands of puddles of crimsons, he felt himself start to hate this world. He could already deduce that the life of a shinobi only led to one thing, death.

~Konoha: The Kyubbi attack, Minato's POV~

When Kakashi appeared with his son, Minato started his hand seals. 'Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake'. Clapping his heads at the end of the hand seals, he yelled out, "DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL, EIGHT TRIAGRAMS SEALING STYLE." While he pointed his hand at the his sons stomach, he branded the seals. Making sure to split the Kyubbi's chakra into two; the yang side sealed into his son so it'd be able to put to use and the yin side sealed with the dead demon consuming seal making it impossible to be used. When the last of the chakra was transferred, he felt himself start to lose focus.

"Na…Naruto.", he could barely choke out for Kakashi before he lost consciousness.

'I will watch over you both. I hope you grow up to be a fine shinobi my son Naruto.', and with that last thought, he died.

~Outskirts of Konoha: Madara's POV~

Madara was knocked out after the sealing of his summon. He had been able to summon the great Kyubbi and had waited for an opportune time to use it. After the attack on him in Kirikagure by the seven swordsman, he had transported himself to Konoha to attack in hopes to take control of Konoha, the village he had helped found but was unable to become Kage.

Knowing he was lost, he smirked. He had anticipated this path also and made a back up plan. He had also been watching over a certain Uchiha child who managed to awaken his Sharingan already at the age of 6. It was time to move on. Lifting an orange mask to his face, he resumed his next persona. "Tobi is a good boy.", he practiced.

~Small Village in the Land of Water~

Jugo, a boy of 4, felt himself be pushed around. A boy older than him started to taunt him about his hair. He had bright orange hair. Something his father had as well. Pursing his lips, he was about to walk away when he felt himself be kicked to the ground. When the boy kicked him to the ground, he cried out in pain.

Then he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw his older sister come to his rescue. She had a bright fuscia colored hair and beautiful ginger eyes. Smiling, he was about to thank his sister when he saw the boy hit her. When she hit the ground though, her head made a cracking sound. And when the boy saw blood pool around her head, he ran.

Jugo however dropped to his knees, and began to promptly shake her calling out, "Onee-chan, wake up. Wake up, please. Onee-chan? ONEE-CHAN?"

She didn't wake up and he started to cry. When he pulled her up against him, her head lolled to the side.

At first, he was sad but now he began to get angry. As the anger grew, he felt something inside of him burst. It seemed to resonate from where the heartache was. As then it spread within his body before seeping through his pours. Looking at his hands, he realized his skin was covered in scaled. If he were to look in a mirror, he would see he had fangs and horns with snake like eyes.

Within seconds of his transformation, he felt himself lose control.

Later when he came back to conciousness, he would be standing in a decimated and burning village. Blood spattered everywhere. He would then run to hide into the caves where he would hide hoping never to hurt anyone again.

~Small Village, Land of Snow~

Inner Sakura was having fun. For the first few weeks she couldn't move or talk but as time passed she learned how to make certain sounds. Now, having been practicing for a couple months, she could make small phrases. She also realized that she was called Tsuki by her 'mom'. There were times when she would blank out, excepting be called Inner or Sakura but she wasn't so it took her awhile to get used to being called Tsuki.

Her new mom quickly got situated at the town medic. Now they would call her for anything, paying her sometimes in objects or produce. She quickly learned this place was situated in poverty. But even if this place was a dump, her new mom was nice. Cooing and tickling her when she was at home. When she wasn't, Aunt Mai would watch over her and help her. Even the boy, Haku was great when he wasn't screaming in her ear.

Her new mom was going to work, so she waited for Aunt Mai to come.

As time passed, she finally heard something, "Tsuki-chan, Tsuki-chan". Getting up took a couple tries but after finally getting it, she steadied herself on her baby legs. Slowly, she began to walk before waddling really fast toward the next room. When she saw them, she clapped her hands before explaining in a baby voice. "Awnt Ma, Hawkoo.", she giggled.

Haku who was three and considerable bigger than her smiled before running and hitching her up on his leg. Feeling herself higher, she promptly smacked her hands on his shoulder, trying to grab on to him.

"Guess what, Tsuki? I did this really cool thing today. Dad was angry but I think it was pretty cool. I moved water that I spilled back into the sink.", Haku told her.

Inner Sakura clapped her hands at him and tried to say, 'cool', but it came out as , "cohwl". Haku seemed to understand her though and his smile widened.

Aunt Mai must have heard this for the first time because her eyes widened. She started to breath harder before clutching her chest.

Inner Sakura was confused before remembering what the Haku from her time had mentioned about his village hating Kekkie Genkie. She was about to try to contact Outer to see what they should do when she sensed her new mom heading back. Within Moments, her mom opened the door and looked frantic as well.

"Mai. I just went to the village. I tried to hurry back here. We need to leave. There coming to kill you two. And if I attempt to stop them then me and Tsuki as well. We need to run.", she spoke hastily.

Mai was worried before she shook her head in denial. "No, my husband is village leader. He'll talk to them and…".

Rin, her mom cut in, yelling, "NO! He's the one leading the attack. We have to leave NOW."

She was about to go pack but before she could, she heard something hitting the house. Within moments, smoke was crackling and filling the air within the home. The villagers were outside throwing bottles at the home that when hit the house burst into fire.

Rin's eyes widened before pursing her lips. "Mai, take Haku and Tsuki. Leave. I'll hold them off and then catch up to you.".

Mai wanted to say no but when she saw the finality in her friends house she simply complied. Mai took Tsuki from Haku and then grabbed his hand. When she tried to go out the back, she turned around. "Rin, were surrounded."

Rin nodded, "I'll make a path out the back. Just run and never look back."

Moments later when Rin opened the back door, she created four shadow bunshins to take down the villagers in the back. She turned to Mai who stopped for a second to say, "You better make it out of this alive.".

After Mia left, Rin dispersed chakra within her body. She never liked killing but this was her daughter…his daughter. Getting ready, she waited for the villagers to attack. When half of them went after Mai, she tried to summon more bunshins but it had been almost a year since she used her chakra offensively.

Biting her lips, she'd just have to kill them faster.

~Mai's POV~

Mai ran while holding Tsuki and grabbing Haku's hand. When Haku tripped, she put Tsuki down for a second to put Haku on her back when she saw something coming for her out of the corner of her eye. On instinct, she jumped back. When she did, she realized Tsuki was still there. The bottle which had been thrown blocked her path when the fire blistered. She was cut off from getting to Tsuki.

Thinking about what she could do, she saw a villager grab Tsuki. Hoping they wouldn't hurt a toddler who had no abilities, she turned around and ran. As she ran, she could hear Haku screaming in her ear for 'Tsuki-chan'. As she ran, she could feel Haku's tears wetting her neck. As she ran, she could feel her own tears coming down. As she ran, her heart bled.

'Gomen-nasai, Rin. Gomen-nasai, Tsuki.'

**Author's Note: Please Review...press that bottom button if you liked this story...come on...please press it!**


	6. 2 Years Later: Kasan?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Author's Note: Sorry. I know it took me forever to update but I was really busy not to mention my computer wouldn't work. Some stupid Phoenix Bios thing showed up and I couldn't access my computer without a password which is weird because I don't even have a password on my computer. Which pissed me off and I had to just had to go beg my sister for her to give me her old labtop. SO….I had to rewrite everything….and I mixed things around. **

**I was trying to figure out a plausible way for Sakura to get back into Konoha while giving her an opening to a relationship with possibly Kakashi… Needless to say, they won't meet until the next 2 chapters because I want her to be older when they meet, not that old…maybe 14 or so… That is, If it is going to be a Kakashi fic…I'm still not sure because someone said it'd be wrong but You can't help who you love and I'm not having people figure out her being the daughter of his dead teammates until way later so if he loves her by the time he finds out, he might feel it's wrong but can't just stop loving her. HAHAHHAH….yuppers…**

**Also, The pairings are still up for voting considering there is still like 2 more chapters until I put her at the age to be in a relationship. I know, she's like 3 in this chapter and how can I write up a decade of her life within 2 chapters but keep in mind, each chapter gets significantly longer. This one's 7,000-8,000 words without the Author's Note. The next one will be anywhere from 10,000-15,000 words…so, yeah.**

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT SAKURA TO END UP WITH…I'll put the poll on the bottom of the story but so far Kakashi is winning…**

**Replies To Reviews:**

**DarkenForTearDrops: Ok, Love any of those pairings…lol. I was hesitant about Itachi cuz their family but then I realized their blood relation is like 1/64th connected. I think she's his niece, thrice removed? Lol…anyways, I will put up 1 vote for each person…also, Haku will be important later so he's definitely staying alive and Rin…well, what happens to her is a surprise…it has to do with Sakura's Senshi abilities…**

**DevilJess.: OooooOOoo, Gara? Yup, I can see that, he's a hunk =)**

**Enchantress10: Lol, Okay….I see your reasoning and I agree…I like that pairing A LOT! And luck for us, it's the pairing that is currently in the lead. MUAH HA FAH HA HA! Btw, the normal Haruno Sakura doesn't exist because that would create a paradox, she sort of took her place and killed her past self. When she went to the past, she entered her body but it simply couldn't take the chakra development of her demonic coils, and so Kyubbi searched for a body that was capable of housing her soul but also a newborn infant and empty…luckily Rin was going to have a premature baby that wouldn't make it but because it was an Uchiha, it's body was compatible. The reason she didn't die with her past self is because as a demon, she doesn't follow the human law's of nature and time I guess. Also, she is immortal but something is going to happen to her later….but I'm not telling you…you'll have to read this story to find out.**

**Ruby2360: Ok, I understand what your saying but I don't have a problem with her being paired up with them. However I am writing this story for the reader's pleasure, not my own…so If a significant amount of people tell me they are uncomfortable with those pairings I will simply chose another pairing. I will take into consideration what you said, and hopefully people will review to tell us their opinions. While I would be bummed if it wasn't Kakashi, cause I secretly adore him to the point I dream of having his kids ;). I will write another pairing. I will bring this up at the bottom of the chapter =) Thanks for reviewing though, I don't want the a significant amount of readers disgusted by what I'm writing. Because youv'e told me I can ask the readers what they think..**

**Kang-Lin: Lol, I love that pairing too …. ^.^**

**MewSasuSasu: Alright…I think I could've guessed from your username…lol… Ok, 1 vote for Sasuke.**

**SpringCherryBlossom: Lol…haha, your logic is weird but in a good funny way… Ok, I will add a vote for Haku…WOOT WOOT**

**Julius : Alright Naruto…lol, I like him too. As he get's older, he just gets hotter and hotter.**

Sakura felt herself start to clamor in fear as it grew in intensity inside of her. The heat from the flames less than a couple inches from her crackled and burned, intensifying within seconds of lighting. Peering past the flames, she could see Mai look back at her with indecision before turning around. She cried out one last time in vain but the person whom she had started to love and addressed as Aunt Mai simply started to flee without a backwards glance.

She felt hands grasp her sides before lifting her up into the arms of an unknown villager. As the other villagers started to put out the fire, the one who held her started to run back to what had once been her home.

As the villager was walking, the trees lessoned and soon she could see her home up in flames, smell the smoke as her toddler-like body hacked when breathing in the fumes, and then she saw her mother. Her new mother from this time, who smiled and tickled her, going so far as to dance silly and make strange sounds just to get a rise of happiness from her, whom she loved dearly, was killing the other villagers. Killing them for her.

But then her mother's gaze hit hers and she simply stopped.

Time itself seemed to cease to exist; Sakura could see the next couple events in slow motion as if someone pressed pause on a remote control for life. Her mother made an expression of alarm and then she made a face full of fear mixed in with betrayal. The second that she stopped fighting cost her a hit to the head by a village boy with a garden rake. The next second, Rin-ka-san fell before making a move to get up but another villager, a woman this time screeched out before sending a wooden stick lit up in flames right into her face. The other second that passed would be monumental for Sakura. A man walked up into the middle of the fight, stepping on Rin-ka-san's face to put out the lingering flames. That same man proceeded to turn her mother onto her stomach before tearing off her clothes. Dropping his pants, Sakura watched him rape her mother. That man was Uncle Kenta, Aunt Mai's Husband.

It was from that moment that Inner Sakura truly felt a deep sadness and anger. From inside Sakura's mind, she had never truly felt emotions firsthand, merely lingering aches, but now, for the first time she felt it all. Tears sprang from her wide emerald eyes. Surprised by this new development, she brought her small tiny hands up to reach. She had never truly cried before either.

With these tears, she promised herself that she would guard herself. This pain was not worth the happiness she felt. She could feel it encompass her being, and break her heart. This pain was all consuming. Crying out, she promised to never love again, merely stimulate relationships so she could later manipulate and kill them. After all, it was better to kill first then hurt and be killed later. Just like it was better to be feared than to be loved.

**2 years later**

~Outskirts of Kirigakure~

A boy named Kimimaro waited within his cage. He was 5 years old and for the past year and a half his own father had locked him up. According to him, his ability to use the Kaguya's kekkie genkie's was unlike any other within the clan therefore was a menace to their clan. It had started with producing bone spikes but with time he could do more, adding calcium to reinforced bone structure and expelling them from his body to create weapons such as whips made out of bone that were as strong as steel as well as creating a shield that was a reproduction of his skeletal structure on the outside of his body.

His abilities were like no other and so should be feared, however today he would apparently be useful in the upcoming war against Kirigakure. Today, for the first time in a year and a half, his father Akio Kaguya would let him our of his cage. And when he would get out, he would run. Run to a place he would be cherished for being more useful. He would damn this clan and find another.

~Within Sakura's Mind~

In a forest as dark as life, Sakura ran to the center where a huge Sakura tree stood. Going up to it, she delved within her memories, reminiscing about her past. Closing her eyes, she began.

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura refrained from punching him. "Sasuke, please, let us go."_

_Sasuke simply smiled, "But I have plans for you, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura pursed her lips, "Then atleast let Kakashi go, you owe him that."_

_He simply stared her down before looking at the man in question who was held in her lap. The man who he knew was nothing but a traumatized vegetable. He would not last the week even with medical assistance. What Sakura didn't know was that his mind was broken beyond repair. _

_Sakura tightened her grip on Kakashi, holding his body to hers. Placing a kiss on the man's forehead, she Clenched her eyes and offered the only thing that would possibly appeal to her former teammate. _

"_I'll do anything you want. As the former apprentice of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, I am formidable in the arts of healing. I will allow you to use my skills, and anything else you please to do with me. Please, let me heal him, just let him live."_

_~Flash~_

_A woman of twenty-two years of age sat in a room full of luxuries. The woman had long waves of pink hair, shiny alabaster skin, and wore a kimono of green silk. Despite her beauty, she looked dead to the world, with dull emerald eyes that seemed unseeing. She sat at the end of a table lined in gold. _

_At the other end sat a man with spiky ebony hair, a pointed face of aristocracy, and a crooked smile. The most definitive feature of his were his eyes: red on black with 3 comma-shaped figures interconnected in the center. _

"_Sakura-san, How was your day?", the man asked._

"_Fine.", she answered with a clipped tone. Even as she answered, she did not look into his eyes. She simply stared unseeing toward the side._

"_Yes, as I knew you would answer."_

_Sakura sighed, "If you knew I would answer in such a way, why bother asking at all?"_

_The man smirked, "Because, my dear, you are to marry my descendant soon, Sasuke. Now, why don't you look at me? I so love the color of your eyes. Grace me with them once my dear."_

_Sakura flinched but did as she was told. Within these walls, she was nothing more than a prisoner. Looking at him, she fought down any tears she would feel. He originally had only one eye but the other had been newly transplanted right from the skull of the person she loved more than anything._

_Instead she allowed the coldness of her heart harden into ice. Narrowing her eyes at him she answered harshly, "Would you still love my eyes if I pierced them into yours when I slit your throat, Madara?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Sakura opened her eyes to see the petals fall off the sakura tree. In a whirlwind of shining pink lights, the petals flew around her before forming a sword. Next, the bark of the tree disintegrated into a brown chasm of light forming another sword.

On the ends of each sword was a connected sliver of chain as thin as paper but stronger than diamond. Grasping both hilts, she waited.

"_**Well met, Daughter of the moon.", she heard two different but distinct voices speak.**_

~Small Village within Land of Grass: Oroichimaru's Pov~

"The meeting is to be adjourned here at a moment later in time. Where do you think you are going? It is best to stay here an wait.", he could hear his partner say.

Oroichimaru couldn't help but sneer at him. He was nothing but a block of wood, a puppet with no consciousness and yet the Akatsuki would have him on the same footing as this wooden fool. Not bothering to turn around, he simply started to walk out the building simply stating to Sasori that he would be back soon.

When he got outside he walked down the path that took him to the gardens. Past the gardens full of different flowers, he noticed that this place looked more like a Spa Resort. He couldn't believe this was one of the bases that the Akatsuki took to presiding in.

It was beautiful and could only be described to as an estate. Also, it was more of a vacation for all the members. While there were really only a select few that would be categorized as the Akatsuki, they all still held scores of lower ranked ninjas, spies, and servants. This place rarely held important meetings and really just serviced their needs.

Seeing one of the many gates that led out of the estate, he proceeded to exit. Once he got to the main part of the village, he noticed that it had no economic standing. He could see that this place was falling in poverty. His attention turned toward a boy who was being beaten up. Scoffing, he was about to just dismiss this and turn when his attention was caught on the boy's eyes. He could see something in them, a determined and hardened look, one that would have fit a ninja and not some street thug.

Calculating, he started toward the men beating upon the boy, all the while thinking about the small residence he had in the land of rice, a small village mostly located off the land of waves. It's there that not only was he starting his experiments again but he was also training young ninjas or really subordinates.

The men beating the boy turned to look at him and all together stopped knowing not to mess with him. It was well known he was probably a guest from the estate which mostly funded this village.

When the men left, Oroichimaru focused his attention on the boy. And when the boy still had the defiant look in his eyes, Oroichimaru felt satisfied.

He smirked, "You have potential; I like the look in your eyes, boy. Your eyes tell me you won't give up, not even for your life. I have a place far away. I can't take you there but if you can get there on your own, I'll give you a place to stay and help you become stronger than you are now."

The boy's face faltered for a second before grunting, "My name's not boy. I'm Zaku Abumi."

~Konoha: Hokage's Office; Sarutobi's POV~

Sarutobi sighed, looking at the piles of paperwork that mounted his desk, he almost wanted to cry. Wanting to get the torture of the blasted papers over with, he sat down going over mission reports, different applications, reports from Konoha ninjas, and so on. As time passed, he was about to take a break but he figured that going over one more wouldn't hurt, preferable the biggest file of paperwork, as so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Shifting through a pile, he found what appeared to be a report from a long term mission. One handed out the day of the Kyubbi attack. Narrowing his eyes, he opened it. Skimming through it, his eyes widened.

To this day, no one knew what had happened to Rin, the female student of Minato's infamous team. Narrowing his eyes, he realized Minato in knowing his imminent death, set out an elite Anbu to find her and the man did find her, accomplishing the impossible. By the time the Anbu was sent out, months had passed leaving any leads that would have surfaced shortly after her departure to cease to exist.

Apparently though, the Anbu sent out almost two years ago exactly finally came back this past week after gruelingly tracking her down, following leads, even going so far as to follow loose or farfetched information. Recently, he had finally found evidence that she settled in the land of waves, a small village in snow country. She had taken to being the town's medic but she had passed away. While that was sad, there were rumors of a child.

Thinking back, he knew Rin had not been such a person to be involved with a guy especially if her heart was not into it. Pursing his lips, he came to the conclusion, it could only be fathered with one of the men from her team. Kakashi had been too young at the time and Minato had been in a secret relationship with one Kushina Uzumaki leaving only Obito Uchiha of the team.

This was becoming a fragile case seeing as she left the village, turning herself into a missing nin but also taking something with her, belonging to one of the most feared clans within Konoha. Not only did she commit treason, seeming to leave the village without being forced to, she also messed with a fearful clan as well as endangering the secrets of a most revered doujutsu. Should anyone get there hands on the child, there would be great repercussions.

Feeling a headache coming on, he signaled for one of the Anbu who watched the room to come forward, as he rubbed his forehead. Not bothering to look up, he simply ordered in a harsh tone, "Summon Anbu Captain Inu immediately."

~Small Village in the Land of Water: Sakura's POV~

Inner Sakura walked down the main road of the village. She was no taller than a few inches above a foot and found herself at eye level with the knees of the adults. To anyone that would see her, they would see a small toddler, no more than the age of 2. Consequently, because of her small stature, and innocent features, they would see a powerless child, one incapable of harming others. And because of the rather exotic pigmentation of her hair and eyes, she was also being seen as cute, defenseless, vulnerable but among all these attributes, they would guess her to be a pure, naive child.

However, after escaping the snowy village which she hailed from, she was really going on 3 years of age in a couple months. After her mother died, she found herself in an abusive home, thus her small frame, one which she could not escape until she could properly walk and run, utilizing chakra to leave the village. And underneath it all, she was really just like all the other hardened individuals, untrusting but willing to manipulate, and kill.

After all, she killed the man who killed her mother and started the riot.

After that, she ran. It had been all planned. She was going to burn the village down to the ground but for some reason, she thought she heard someone speak. Not Outer Sakura but her mother. She couldn't explain it but as his blood ran down from her fingers to the floor, she heard Rin-ka-san tell her to leave. And when she thought she saw her outline, she could do nothing but stare in fear. And that was when she ran.

After running for 2 nights straight, this was the first village in which she found herself going into. Originally, she hadn't planned to stop here, she planned to somehow get back into Konoha but when she started to pass this village in order to stow away on one of the many boats littering the coast a few miles away, she heard her again. She heard her mother's voice tell her to stop. She was going to move on, but for some inexplicable reason, she felt compelled to listen, to stay in this village. She didn't know if she was going crazy. Maybe she had finally cracked and went off into her own world, but she was willing to try and figure out what the hell was wrong with her. And so, she was going to listen to the voice and follow it wherever it led her.

Walking further into the main square, she noticed there were a lot of people bustling around. Some of the adults looked down at her as she squeezed through them. In fact, some smiled down at her while others proclaimed how cute she was while wondering whose daughter she was.

'_Turn left Tsuki-chan'_, she heard her mother's voice seemingly whisper into her ear. Doing as it said, she walked down the road filled with homes. Going further down the road, she turned to see a small kid, a little bit bigger than her with glowing red eyes and purple hair. She averted her eyes, not liking how seemingly well concentrated he was on her and started to continue walking down. She only took a few steps further when she heard the boy address her.

"Tsuki Uchiha.", she heard him say, Narrowing her eyes she turned around. She had never told anybody within this village her name. She had not even interacted with anyone from this village. Turning towards him, she hissed at him, "Where did you learn that name, boy?"

The boy simply smiled at her.

"Your mom told me.", he answered.

Walking toward him, she sat down in front of him, not bothering to care that she was dirtying her clothes further on the dirt road. When she left, she only had the clothes with which she owned, and seeing as the village despised her, she simply wore an overly large gray shirt which she bound at her waist and black tattered shorts. To say the least, it was already dirty from the travel to this village.

Looking at him, she stared at his eyes for a moment. "You are a holder of a bloodline limit. A kekkie gekkie?", she questioned him.

The boy simple giggled, the force of his giggles vibrating throughout his body, almost toppling him over. It was then she noticed how his body was slumped against the side of the house he leaned against. And the way he had not even moved his body to upright itself correctly after he laughed. Currently, he was slouched toward the right, and she could already calculate within her mind, should he not right himself within the next couple of seconds, he would most undoubtedly fall.

'One, Two, Three, Four…', Sakura thought within her mind. And then, she saw it. He was falling slowly towards the right, making no move to right himself, and it was then she realized what the problem was. He couldn't right himself because he was most likely disabled, unable to move any part of his body.

'_Help him Tsuki-chan'_, she heard. Listening to the voice, her hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. Using chakra, she grunted as she pulled him back into a sitting position. As she helped him, she thought about what his kekkie gekkie could possibly do.

"She was right.", she heard him say.

Looking up, she was startled out of her thoughts when his eyes no longer glowed red but instead shined brown. He was tearing up. It wasn't long until tears sprang from of his eyes.

Uncomfortable, I asked him, "What was my mom right about?"

"She said you would help me. That you would be my friend. She also said she finally understands who you are and why you seemed to progress faster. That you were special, just like me, Tsuki-chan.", she heard him say.

Flinching at the mention of her own name, she nodded. "I'll help you. If she wants me to, I'll be your friend but promise me something."

I watched the boy smile up at me, his face seemingly lighting up in the prospect of not being alone anymore. "Hai, Whatever you want.", he answered.

"Don't call me Tsuki. Call me Sakura.", I told him.

Bringing a hand up to the top of his head, she ruffled his hair knowing he would not be able to stop her. In turn, the boy pouted. Laughing, she then proceeded to crawl next to him and sit down.

"My name's Ranmaru, Sakura-chan… May I ask you something?", I heard the boy now known as Ranmaru say. Nodding, I closed my eyes and breathed. "What is it Ranmaru-chan?"

Ranmaru sighed, "Sakura-chan, why can't I call you Tsuki-chan. That is your name right?", the boy asked. He felt her stiffen up before relaxing.

For a while it was quiet and Ranmaru guessed that she wouldn't answer him. Giving up, he was about to say something else when she finally spoke. "Tsuki is the name of a weak child. One who could do nothing but watch her mother be raped, beaten, and killed publicly. I am Sakura now, someone who is stronger. Someone who will never let her precious people be hurt again."

~Kirigakure: Kin's POV~

Kin smirked down at Mangetsu, her genin teammate. While, he was an experienced fighter with the ways of the katana strapped at his waist as well as older than her by a few years at the age of nine while she was only five years old, the fact was he couldn't take her down unless she was within his range of attack. Considering he was a close distance range fighter while she was a long distance range fighter, and she was currently in the trees, she had the advantage. As long as she stayed away from him, she had this spar hands down.

Throwing a couple senbon towards him, she narrowed her eyes when he unsheathed his sword and blocked her attack. Biting her lip, she'd have to work on her speed when throwing senbon.

Knowing her position was given away, she quickly jumped into another tree. Forming a couple handsigns, she released senbon while simultaneously attaching them to chakra strings allowing her to manipulate them. Whispering she called out, "Shadow Senbon Jutsu".

Some of the senbon formed bells on the end. Smirking she maneuvered those senbons to come at him from the left, while at the same time, she made the others come at him from the other side. Predictably, he heard the ones from the left and made to block them. Within seconds of blocking those, the 'silent' senbon coming from behind him hit his body, a few of them hitting specific points which rendered his body to temporary paralysis.

Grinning, she jumped down from her perch in the tree and moved forward. Grabbing a Kunai from her pouch she positioned it at his neck. "I win.", she said.

Turning to the side, she saw Mokuba-sensei smile at her as well as her other teammate, Dosu Kinuta.

Dosu, who was the same age as her, was especially fast as well as competent in all forms of taijutsu. His ninjutsu needed work and his genjutsu was relatively okay. He was especially close to her because of their age. They were both prodigies in Kirigakure. Clapping, she saw him grin. "Wow, Kin-chan. You're better than some of the elite ninja at senbon."

She smiled, "Arigato, Dosu-kun. But I think I still need some work." Releasing the kunai from Mangetsu's neck. She proceeded to take out the senbon. Knowing she didn't hit him too hard and at non vital spots, he should be as good as new as soon as she removed them. When the last one was take out, she watched Mangetsu get up and glare down at her. Puffing her chest, she rolled her eyes, "Get over it. You were taken down by a little girl Mange-ni-san."

Mangetsu grunted, "Gah, You were lucky."

Smirking, she took a senbon out and watched as the older boy's eyes watched her warily. Laughing, she asked, "Scared?"

Mangetsu chuckled, "Of a little girl, no. Of an accomplished senbon user who just kicked my ass fair and square, Hell YES!"

Everyone in her team laughed.

~Cave Somewhere In the Land of Water: Jugo's POV~

A boy of 6 years of age was huddled in the corner of the cave muttering to himself. "Don't want to be bad. Stop it. Must kill. No! Hungry. So Hungry…Kill them all." Rocking back and forth he shut his eyes, trying to stop the urge to kill something. He knew he wasn't in the right state of mind. It wouldn't do to leave the safety of the caves. He only went out to hunt some animals but would always return shortly afterwards.

His stomach gave a painful squeeze. Wincing, he rubbed his stomach, willing the pain to go away.

He really needed to go eat something or he might lose control. Whenever he was in a weak state, his body would go primitive. He'd wake up after killing some animal or worse, a traveler, while rummaging their persons for food after having killed them.

Biting his lips, he tried to force the urge to go kill something for food. He was a bad person. He didn't deserve food but if he didn't eat he would end up doing terrible things.

Shaking, he started to hum. When the urge to kill got stronger, he tried hitting his head against the wall of the cave. And then that was when he stiffened. He heard someone approaching the cave. Trying to keep still, he hoped the person would just go away. Closing his eyes, he scrunched further into a ball.

'Go away. Go away. Go away.', he thought.

But he could hear the footsteps get louder and when a hand reached out to touch his shoulder, he stiffened. Opening his eyes, he saw a boy smaller than him. He was wearing tattered clothes like him and had an unusual appearance. White hair down to his shoulder in the front but if he were to turn around, Jugo would see the boys hair was tied in the back and fell down to the middle of his back, he also had vivid green eyes, and the most prominent of his features were 2 red dots , each a little above the inner eyebrow.

Shaking his head, he snarled out, "Go Away.", to the boy but the boy simply smiled at him and reached into his pack on his back. Pulling out an apple and dried meat, Jugo was practically drooling at the boy's hand.

Wary, he reached a hand to the food and when the boy made no move to hurt him, he practically snatched it out of the boy's hand. Eating quickly, he almost choked on the food. The boy's smile widened and patted his back, helping the food to go down better.

"What's your name?", the boy asked him.

Jugo just wanted him to go away but knew he wouldn't any time soon if he didn't answer. "Jugo.", he muttered at the strange boy.

"I'm Kimimaro. What are you doing in this cave?", the boy known as Kimimaro asked him.

Jugo started to shake as he thought about what happened two years ago. Holding his head, he willed the memories away.

~Kimimaro's POV~

Kimimaro looked at Jugo, the first person he found who was the same age as him and talking to him. Concerned about his new friend, he rubbed his back. "What's wrong Jugo-kun?", he asked.

His new friend appeared to not have heard him because he was clenching his eyes shut while rocking back and forth. Time passed and he wouldn't stop, in fact he was shaking harder, going so far as to mutter under his breath but Kimimaro couldn't make sense of what he was mumbling. Soon, Jugo-kun was hitting his head.

Kimimaro's eyes widened. An aura of malevolent chakra was encompassing his friend. And then, his friend transformed into some kind of monster.

Jugo's skin was now covered in grey scales, his face was masked in with bones, he grew 4 horns on the top of his head, and when he went to scream, Kimimaro could see fangs instead of teeth. Releasing a spike of bone from his hand, he aimed at Jugo's shoulder. The monster in front of him roared before falling. It was grasping at his shoulder and then malevolent chakra receded, as well as the scales, horns, etc.

Soon, Kimimaro could see his friend again. His friend was looking at him with wide eyes. Not wanting to see the fear in his friends eyes he was about to turn and walk away. He didn't need another person to fear him. But then he looked at his friend one last time and realized he wasn't looking at him in fear, but astonishment and wonder.

"You can keep my beast away. Put it back inside me?", Jugo asked him.

Confused, Kimimaro just nodded. His friend smiled, "Can I stay with you?".

Kimimaro smiled, "Hai, but I'm going somewhere far away from here. I heard there was a man who's taking in people with potential. I want to belong to that place, to be useful and to have purpose. He might be able to help you. I heard he's a really good ninja, one of the best."

Jugo smiled at him, nodding. "I'll go with you."

~Small Village in the Land of Water: Ranmaru's POV~

Ranmaru smiled at his friend who helped prop him against the wall better with a ratted cushion she found in the garbage someways off. She was nice to him, but still, he could see while she let him in a little bit she was still distancing herself off a little bit.

Smiling, he watched her break some bread off. Opening his mouth to eat, he studied his friend.

He didn't question where she got the food, but knew she stole it.

In the first week, she would get food from some of the more concerned villagers like he used to but when they found out she was sharing it with him, they immediately ceased giving her any more food.

So now that the weeks passed by, he noticed she'd still bring him something to eat but sometimes she came back with a bruise here and there.

Frowning, he knew she stole for him and wouldn't need to if she wasn't his friend, but he had been so lonely and when he used his ability one day to see a woman's spirit who told him her daughter was coming and she'd be his friend, he was happy.

Now he wasn't so sure, but he didn't want to lose the warm feelings he got whenever she took care of him.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan", he said when he was full. She nodded at him, and then proceeded to sit down next to him.

That was another thing, while she spoke to him and answered him sometimes, she was so stoic. Sometimes, he was hurt by how dismissive or cold she seemed. But when he had his bloodline on, he could see into her soul, see how hurt she was, how much older her presence seemed.

Sighing, He looked up at the moon. It was dark out and they would need to rest. Leaning against her, he smiled, "Good night, Sakura-chan."

~The Next Day: Sakura's POV~

Sakura smiled at down at Ranma-kun. He was still sleeping and snoring softly but wheezing every now and then, sounding like a drowning kitty.

She was about to wake him but decided she'd go get food first for them. Biting her lips, she realized she was getting to emotionally attached. Closing her eyes, she breathed in. The smile that had been on her face fell, and she once again remembered what she promised herself all those times before.

'It's not worth it. This happiness won't last. You will only have to pay for it later. You'll be hurt. While your stronger than your average kid, you can't even take on the strength of a couple civilians. It'll hurt if you lose him. You won't be able to protect him for another couple of years at least. But for now, I'll do my best. Please wait for me to get stronger Ranmaru. In time, I'll be your legs, and you can be my heart.'

~~Raiga's POV~~

Raiga Kurosuki sighed. He had enslaved the town of his choice and forced the villagers to work in the mines. He had become the town leader and had absolute power, even getting some followers to do his bidding and yet, there was an incomplete feeling within his soul. Sighing, he had decided he was bored, and went out for a little bit and took a bounty so he could get some action. Leaving one of his followers in charge, he left the village and took a small one. It was to assassinate some boy from the land of water. He had some special ability and the village wanted him gone. They found out after he apparently saw some old man who was sick and informed him he was dying from inflammation of the lungs.

Sighing, he proceeded down the town. He had received information about where the boy would be and what he looked like.

~Ranmaru's POV~

He was sleeping, dreaming about playing tag with Sakura when he felt it. Eyes snapping open, he activated his bloodline. Jumping, he was momentarily startled when he saw Sakura's mom.

'_Ranmaru-kun. You need to get out of here. Can you crawl?', she asked._

Sighing he gave her a pointed glare, "I can't move my body. It's too weak. At best, I can twitch a finger."

He watched as she seemed to be worried, biting her lips and fidgeting almost on the edge of hysteria _'He's coming for you. A man name Raiga Kurosuki, one of the legendary swordsmen, has taken a bounty on your head. You need to get out of this area. This village hired him to kill you.'_

Ranmaru's eyes widened, feeling fear fill him. "What can I do?", he asked.

'_Don't be scared. Use your abilities against him. At best, you can make him respect your kekkie gekkie.'_, she said to him. He watched as she sighed. '_He's coming. Remember, Don't be scared. He'll know if you are. Shinobi feed off of fear. I'll get Tsuki to come.'_

Ranmaru shook his head. If this guy was dangerous, he didn't want Sakura-chan to be anywhere near this area. "No, Don't.", but when he looked up, she was already gone, and in her place was a man looking down at him. One with tanned skin, messy black hair, and feral gold eyes. He was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. In his hands he held two spiked swords.

"Don't what kid?", the man asked him.

"Don't kill me. That's why you're here right?", he answered.

The man stared the boy down before realizing he had glowing red eyes.

"Your eyes, kid. What do they do?", the man asked in curiosity.

Smiling, he answered, "I can see through things, and make illusions. I can even see the souls of the living and dead. Take your soul for example. While your staring down at me smiling, your really sad. There's a great sorrow inside. Aren't I right, Kurosuki-san?"

He watched the man's eyes widen before contemplating the new development. "Kid, You can come with me or I can kill you right where you sit. What's it gonna be?"

Ranmaru's eyes widened. If he left, he'd be leaving Sakura. He knew if he left, she'd be hurt. For all of her indifference, he knew she was hurt just like this man. If he left, she'd never want to open up again. He'd rather die than force her to become more unfeeling than now.

Smiling, he looked up at him, "Gomen-nasai Kurosuki-san, I cannot leave."

~Sakura's POV~

Kicking the dirt underneath her feet, she proposed she should get some good sandals or something. While using the chakra to create a thin shield so her feet wouldn't get cut up on stray rocks, it still hurt and occasionally blistered her feet.

'_Tsuki. Go back to Ranmaru. He needs your help.'_ she heard. Only this time, it wasn't a whisper, it was loud and hurt her ears. Wincing, she was about to rub her ears, when she realized what the voice, her mom, said. Eyes widening, she turned and ran. Pumping chakra into her legs, she jumped onto the top of the buidling and hopped across onto the other roofs of the buildings. Seeing Ranmaru, but more importantly a man in front of him with two sword in his hands, her eyes narrowed.

Unlike Outer Sakura, she wasn't well versed in fighting. Her only assets were her control, knowledge of certain ninjutsu's and her brute strength. But considering she was in the body of a child, her strength was minimal at this stage unless she tried to duplicate some of the enhanced strength Outer had learned from Tsunade-sama.

Biting her lips, when she saw the man raise his swords together in an X-position, sliding against each other, she narrowed her eyes further when she saw an electrical current produce and going straight for Ranmaru-kun.

Leaping forward. She pulled up a chakra shield around her and Ranmaru-kun. Her chakra shield took care of the current, but when she saw the man look at her, she knew she was in trouble.

"Who are you?", she asked him.

The man smirked at him. "Another kid. While that chakra shield was impressive, You are no match for me brat. I'm Raiga Kurosuki, one of the legendary 7 swordsmen."

Sakura cursed her luck inside her head, but outwardly she was looking at the man impassively. In an indifferent tone, she spoke, "My name is Sakura Haruno. The boy you were about to kill is my precious person. Cease your mission or I'll be forced to retaliate."

"It's your funeral kid.", was all the man said.

Neither moved and so Sakura took the next couple of seconds to think. She didn't know much about the man except he had to be good to be a legendary swordsmen.

Pursing her lips, she spoke, "Can I ask you for something?". When the man didn't speak, she simply continued. "Ranmaru-kun can not move. Therefore he will not be going anywhere. May I ask you that during our fight, you do not attempt to attack him? If I should die, You can expect there will be no more oppositions."

After a while, the man nodded. Smiling, she turned to Ranmaru who was looking at her with wide eyes.

Using chakra, she placed him over her shoulder. Turning to the man, she spoke, "We should take this fight somewhere less residential.". Not bothering to wait for an answer, she jumped onto a roof before leaping toward the southern part of the village. She didn't go there much but from what she could tell, there were fields of flowers. Not many people went there because the area of the villages there was rundown.

When she got there, she placed her friend down against a tree. Stepping back, she jumped into the middle of the field, a safe distance from her friend should a fight resonate in the area. In front of her, not a few seconds later, Kurosuki stood.

~Guren's POV~

Guren hummed a light tune while walking to the fields once again. While the villagers disliked her, some of them still bought her crystallized flowers. She planned to go make more. She was running out of money and needed some so she could buy food. Skipping, she saw the fields, and her eyes widened when she saw a girl slightly younger then her put down a boy a little bigger than her. Eyes widening by the second, she saw the same girl jump a couple feet in the air and landing more than 5 meters away from the boy right into the center of the field. Seconds later, she felt a breeze rush past her before seeing a dark haired man appear in front of the girl out of thin air.

Even though she was meters away from them, she could still sense the power the two held. Continuing to watch them, she saw them engage in battle. It was then, she started to feel envious of the power they showed. Perhaps she'd follow one of them after the battle. To get stronger and leave the pitiful life she lived was her dream.

~Raiga's POV~

Looking at the girl that stood no taller than my knee, I couldn't help but chuckle. Did she really think she stood a chance. He would admit, her ability to mold chakra at such an age was impressive, especially at the speeds he watched her get there.

Smirking, I watched her carefully. Raising my eyebrow, I waited for her to make the first move. In time, I saw the girl's hands glow blue.

Narrowing his eyes, he accessed the girl more carefully. If he was right, she was using the chakra scalpel technique. He knew that in order for this technique to be used offensively, one needed to have great precision. Not even the greatest medic-nins could exert enough precision in order to make a fatal blow which meant that to use the technique effectively against him in a fight, she'd have to be a desperate fool or a well-trained medic. Snorting, he went with desperate fool. There was no way she was that good.

So when he charged at her, he was surprised when within moments of her disappearing, he turned around to see her. Charging his swords, he slashed towards her when she simply jumped above him, and hit his shoulder with her hand. Looking down at his shoulder, he saw that she didn't cut him.

He was about to smirk when he felt the tendons connecting his shoulder to his arm disconnect. In the next second, his left arm fell limply at his side.

'She used the chakra scalpel technique and cut the tendons internally without breaking the skin. The level of control this kid has, it's amazing'.

"You got a lucky shot in kid but I was going easy on you.", he said.

Smiling, he realized maybe he'd get a fight worthy of his attention. Deciding to fight all out, he concentrated chakra into his right hand. His sword cackled in anticipation as lightning enveloped the sword he held.

"I won't make the same mistake twice kid!"

Knowing that most of his attacks required both his swords, the best he could due would be getting a hit on her with the one sword he had. While the current wouldn't run as high as it normally would with both swords, just one hit would be enough to knock out the kid.

He was Anbu-level and while he wasn't as quick as the kid, he was not only stronger but his taijutsu was probably on another level than the kid. Shifting into a killer's stance, he brought his left leg in front of him, turning his body to the left and bringing his right arm out in front of him.

He watched the girl look at him before seemingly nodding. She moved forward faster than he could watch bringing her right arm forward to hit his blade when she jumped into the air. Wondering what she was thinking, he watched a thin partial chakra shield come up while she moved her left arm, chakra scalpel ready to hit his right shoulder.

He barely moved out of harm's reach as he jumped back. Scoffing, he spoke, "Do you really think I'd let you disable my other arm too, kid?"

He waited for a reply but none came. She didn't reply, just ran at him again. Her hand formed a fist, still glowing in chakra. While curious, he wasn't about to be let down his guard. Stepping back a few feet. He watched her still aim for the spot he was standing. Eyes narrowing, he watched her fist punch the ground.

The punch he watched uplifted the dirt everywhere within a couple meters of the origin of impact. Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt the dirt lift into the air hitting his face, flowers skewing around.

His eyes widened, before sensing the kid coming from his right. Swiping in the general direction he was surprised when he felt something pierce his throat lightly and a small body press into his upper back.

When the dirt cleared, he saw that in front of him, impaled on his sword was a bunshin which smiled at him before dispersing into smoke.

'How could that be? I sensed chakra from the bunshin meaning it wasn't just a shadow clone but something else. Kage bunshin, perhaps? But that technique is forbidden. Also, that earlier technique, It's like the chakra enhanced strength that only the legendary Tsunade sannin exhibits. How could she… '

"How?", he asked.

"That is none of your concern. Leave now. I believe I won.", he heard her say.

He felt anger bubble inside of him. He wasn't one to be ordered. Flicking his sword behind him, he winced when he felt the skin of his neck slice open. Still, it was only a superficial wound. He heard a cry of pain, and turned around to see the girl holding her shoulder. It was bleeding and skimmed the top but the burned edges of the wound probably fried some of her nerves. Her wound may also be skin deep but she'd be in a hell of allot of pain, more so than him.

He could tell she was exhausted, and probably on the verge of collapsing. The shock of his blade should have been enough to knock her out. When she started to sway, he smirked.

"You did well kid. Sakura Haruno, you say? I'll remember your name. For even getting this far and entertaining me, I'll let you live. When you get better come and find me. I'd like to see how you would do in a fight where I go all out from the beginning."

When she collapsed, he walked toward the boy against the tree. "What do you say kid? Join me or die."

The boy who had been looking at the fight with wide eyes looked at him in anger. "I'd rather die than join you. You hurt Sakura-chan."

~Ranmaru's POV~

I watched the fight with wide eyes. I never knew that she could fight that well. Watching her, my eyes widened in astonishment until she was hit. I knew then that she'd lose. As I watched the blood spill, My eyes widened in anger at the man who was walking toward me.

"What do you say kid? Join me or die?", he said.

My anger was bubbling inside of me. Join him? After he hurt his one and only companion.

I looked at him with all the hate I could muster, "I'd rather die than join you. You hurt Sakura-chan.", I practically spat at him.

The man simply sighed before impaling me with his swords. The pain was agonizing, but I simply smiled at him.

The man donned a confused face, and I laughed, "You think this is over. I can only tell you this is the beginning."

With that, I activated my bloodline.

He never tried this before but once he had projected his soul outside of his body. He figured he might be able to transfer his soul outside of his body and into Sakura's.

Deciding to give it a try, he did.

~Raiga's POV~

He watched the boy's eyes turn red before falling back. He could sense the boy was dead. Scoffing, he wondered what the boy meant.

Deciding to dismiss the boy's words, he turned around sensing someone coming up behind him.

What he saw was a girl. She was pretty for her age and would probably grow up to be beautiful. She had blue-grey hair and dark eyes. He wondered what she was here for. Looking at her, he waited for her to speak.

"Can you teach me to be stronger?", she asked him.

I scoffed, "Little girl, I don't need some weak brat."

She looked at him before squirming, "I have a bloodline limit. I can crystallize things."

Looking at her, I shook my head. _'Crystallize things. Next to the girl I just fought, and the boy I just killed, She's hardly worth it. Might as well kill her. I'm annoyed by just speaking to her.'_

Moving quickly, he slashed his sword in an arc, and when her head was thoroughly chopped off, he simply left the clearing. He would go get paid, and then return to his village.

**Author's Note: It has come to my attention some of you may be uncomfortable with the relations Sakura would have with the Uchiha brothers and Kakashi Hatake.**

**Keep in mind they wouldn't know the truth until after they find out about her, and technically you can't help who you fall in love with. Also, she's not in close relation with the Uchiha Brothers considering she's Obito's daughter who would be from the lower branch family, and like a 2nd cousin to the uchiha brothers if they are connected at all which would make Sakura their neice thrice removed from the immediate family making their blood relation like a 64th connected, I think.**

**Anyway's I'm writing this story for your, the reader's, entertainment so if you guys have a problem with it I will consider an alternative pairing**

**Right now the Polls are as Standing:**

**Naruto: 1**

**Haku: 1**

**Sasuke: 1**

**Kiba: 1**

**Gara: 1**

**Shikimaru: 1**

**Neji: 1**

**Itachi: 1**

**Kakashi: 3**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT…**

**and tell me if you like my story…constructive criticism is cool…no flaming though…please…**


	7. Know the Rules, Live them

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Author's Note: Hopefully everyone found this story okay with the this new account. I'd like to thank everyone for waiting…I'm sure your all frustrated with me..hehehe**

**HellCleaner: Thanks. When readers inform me my story is nice, It makes me all fuzzy inside… ^.^ I really appreciate anyone who reviews.**

**Love Is A Myth: Thank You. I'm glad you like my story, umm, Your request is agreeable. I'll try to show her with some chemistry with certain people. I think I can make it believable without seeming too much like a harem. Not that there's anything wrong with those stories. I love it. But I want this story to be adventure-ish, and not too much of a focus on the romance. It'll be there just not the main theme. I'll have little clips or parts where if you squint you'll see a pairing there or an attraction and hopefully you can see who you would like her to be with. That way you can have a sense of what the dynamics of the relationship I would create between them based on how I portray there personalities. **

**xXxFallenSakuraxXx: Woot Woot. I love Kakashi too. Personally, I'm hoping he wins the poll but I think Sasuke is catching up. Mou. Thanks, I hope this fic is liked by a lot of people.**

**Angel897: I'm really happy you like my story. And I AM REALLY GLAD you voted Kakashi. And I will have her accessing the Sharingan but she won't depend on it too much and she will have to struggle to perfect it. I will also be having her have Ranmaru's ability but there will be limits. I don't want to have her tooo powerful because there won't be a good plot. She will reach many problems with her abilities on the way. But she's going to have some cool abilities.**

**7DarkAngel7: YAYAYYAYYA! You picked Kakashi. Woot Woot. Thanks for voting.**

**Konnichiha Koshi-chan: Thanks. I hope I'm a great writer though my English grades are questionable, lol.. Hmm, Sasuke, huh? Alright, 1 Point for Sasuke. **

**MewSasuSaku: Omg, Another Sasuke fan…lol, didn't you vote before…hehe, but I like reviews so I will be putting another vote on the pole for Sasuke. Iv'e decided people can have multiple votes as long as it's one vote per chapter… Good Luck with Sasuke Pairings, I feel Kakashi is in the lead.**

**VampireHuntress72095: I'm really happy you like my story and feel it's cool. I hope it is original. I wouldn't want to write a story that's been written numerous times with little differences by other people. Also, while certain events will be the same as the canon, the story will diverge as soon as it hits chunin exams. Hopefully this will make it really good. Because the canon doesn't go too much into the details of the Naruto world when everyones kids. And the only events I'm taking are during when team 7 are genin, even then things will change. And after the chunin exam, the Naruto canon events no longer apply ^.^ Also, I see you can't choose which guy for Sakura to end up with. You have 5 guys you want to vote on. I told MewSasuSaku that I will allow people to vote multiple times. Everyone gets 1 vote per chapter. So, The first guy you mentioned is Sasuke. If you review on a different chapter, I will allow you to vote on other people. So you can just leave the guy's name on the review in each chapter. I'm sorry if it's too much trouble but I don't want people to ask me to put 3 votes for a guy in one review because if I do allow it, when I close the poll, a guy might win that the majority of the readers don't like. However I do think it's fair if readers get one vote per chapter because at least they put the time and effort in for a pairing without it being too unfair. I don't know if I'm making too much sense...LOL. Anyways, a good thing you might want to know is another reader asked if I could show what Sakura would look like with different guys, so I will try to show scenes with her and different guys without making her look like a slut. I will definitely show her with the five guys you mentioned as an appreciation for the review.**

A little girl lay in the fields unconscious, blood pouring out of her shoulder. Being on the outskirts of the town where not many wandered, her chance for survival would have seemed minimal if not for what would happen next.

For the gift she would be given would change her life forever. And the timing of her unconsciousness would change the course of history more than what would have happened even with her knowledge of her own time.

Without interference, Ranmaru would have gone with the swordsmen, paving his own future from destruction and Guren would have lived to be found this same day by a man seeking immortality. A horrid man that would twist her into one of his weapons.

Because of the changes, this man otherwise known as Oorichimaru would destroy this village in the next couple moments before coming upon the little girl's body. And the little girl would wake up the briefest of moments with red eyes. Eyes which Oorichimaru would later prize and then discard. But for those next couple of years, the little girl whose control came from the Inner personality of the soul, a human soul, Sakura would learn to play the game called life, and win the war.

~Within Sakura's mind~

Sakura jumped, bending her back while bringing her right leg up, and twisting her body. As she allowed herself to follow the momentum, she swung one of her blades in the air, slashing into an imaginary target while she simultaneously threw the connected chain in an arc allowing the other sword to swerve forward and around. The second sword thrust forward as the chain wrapped around her body. Landing on the balls of her feet, she crouched down, momentarily reaching forward with her empty hand to grab the second sword as it rushed back to her.

** Clap. Clap. Clap. **

Sakura's eyes widened before turning around. When she did, she was surprised to see a young boy sitting off to the side. Tensing her body, she was ready to attack the unknown boy. As far as she knew, the only person that could come inside her mind was Kyubbi who left to merge with his past self within Naruto. Narrowing her eyes, she demanded him.

"Who are you?"

The boy simply smiled at her.

"Wow. Sakura-chan, you look so much older now but then again this is your mind. That was really cool what you did with the swords and stuff. And now that I'm dead, I can see what could've been and now what is."

The boy's face turned to a contemplative yet solemn expression before smiling again, this time wider. "But that's okay, my life wouldn't have been all that great anyways."

Sakura tensed, she didn't know who he was but he knew about the time travel she went through and remembered everything from his own life. Thinking back on his words, her eyes widened.

"Dead?", she asked.

The boy nodded, chuckling softly. "Yeah, Sakura-chan. But you'll remember me in a little bit after you merge yourself back with your human half."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "And why would I want to do that?", she asked.

The boy simply tsk-ed at her. "Be nice. I'm just trying to help you. Everything you are training for now will mean nothing if you don't start living in the real world now. Because in about a couple of minutes, the other Sakura-chan will wake to find herself in sound about to start her life over as a sound shinobi."

Startled at the new information, "Sound. How the hell did this happen?"

The boys simply shrugged. "Now that I'm dead I can tell you some things but not everything. It feels like someone higher up is blocking me. But what I can tell you is, You didn't simply time travel. Whatever you did wasn't just as simple as placing your soul into another body in the past. You see time is a tricky thing and no matter what Kyubbi did, he can't cross dimensions. That's what time travel would do, you know."

The boy huffed for a moment before muttering about pesky demons and stuff before speaking again.

"You see, there are Multiple universes and time reflect on each one. It's impossible to shift either sideways, into an alternate universe where different choices were made or shifting forwards, to the future, or even shifting backwards, to the past. Your counterpart souls are all different, lets say each soul has a marker so whatever higher up is out there can easily discern the you from here to the you that is from some other world."

Nodding her head, Sakura started to discern what the mystery boy was saying. "So, if it's impossible then how come I am in the past?"

The smile on the boy's face became wider if at all possible. "Not in the past, Sakura-chan. All the people you have met are the same with the same markers which would have been present had you met them. What the Kyubbi did was throw this universe back, reverting the time in this world. This world became what it was, this souls that were dead in the afterlife reverted back in their bodies with there memories erased. The Kyubbi didn't travel through time, he manipulated it."

Sakura grew confused, "Aren't they the same thing?"

The boy shook his head. "Time travel is impossible, Sakura-chan. I told you. He simply back tracked the whole world. For example, let's say the world is a sheet of paper and time was the ink on the paper. He used a special eraser, a forbidden demonic jutsu, to erase the lines of ink. He didn't have the means to go get another sheet of paper because it wasn't available."

Sakura nodded, somewhat confused until she remembered what the Kyubbi itself said.

~Flashback~

Nodding her head, she asked him finally the question which had been troubling her, "How will we be able to go back in time?"

"Silly human. I told you everything is made of those particles. You humans only see in three dimensions but there is a fourth, time itself. It is more like an intricate laid web and the final stage that a demon can use. It is also highly forbidden. To manipulate this dimension is to create an alternate reality and force the current one to stop in existence…"

~End of Flashback~

So they hadn't gone back in time per say. They had merely turned back the time in this world or realm. There time she left everything reversed to the current one. It wasn't that she left her time, it was the world itself which turned back.

She wasn't about to complain about the mechanics of how it happened though. "Why are you telling me this? What's the point?"

The boy sighed. "Like the piece of paper which had the ink erased, a person can still discern that the paper was used. Simply put, the paper was still used and then distorted. Everyone's soul has gone through time, they just don't know it. There minds will never remember the future they already lived but their souls will still feel it somewhat. In other words, They will pick up things faster, people they've had ties with and meet, they will feel the need to learn about that person again, and they will all still become the people that they became. Because of this, what I'm trying to tell you is the fact that like you are becoming stronger, so will your oppositions."

Sakura gulped as she relayed the information over and over. This was bad, not only was she going to wake up in enemy territory but they were going to be interested in her for the simple reason that in the past she was one of the key people in the war and connected to many of the most famous shinobi, and not to even mention the fact that they are stronger now or will be then they ever were.

But quickly looking at the facts, she also realized that she could use this to her advantage. She could find everything out about the enemy without them realizing she had been a konoha-nin for the simple reasoning she had never stepped foot or had any business with Konoha since her arrival in this time. Logic dictated that she had no affiliations. Even if Oroichimaru's soul would feel she was familiar or even if in fact his soul felt she was Konoha nin, his deductions would never correspond her to Konoha. Any good shinobi always listened to logic over instinct.

In fact, this was practically a blank slate for her. She could affiliate herself with the enemy and then simply use them, then stab them in the back. Also, Oroichimaru's interest over her would be good in staying close with him, making him believe she had unwavering loyalty toward him while he couldn't exactly remember her, therefore he'd have no reason to be suspicious of her. The boy had also mentioned that the people wouldn't change.

Frowning, she realized most of the people she wanted to save when she still had emotions couldn't be saved.

"Does that not mean the future cannot be changed? You have stated that the people will all still become who they did in my timeline. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, the enemy shinobi were much more talented overall than the ones I fought along side with."

The boy smiled, "I did say that didn't I, Sakura-chan? Well, it is the truth, if you think about it, the same conditions of events are still happening. The only real difference is you. The Sakura Haruno of Konoha does not exist and yet an unknown Uchiha who claims that name is wandering. Your changing any life you meet, however, you can not change who they are that deeply. For example, had you been born in Konoha, what had been the one thing you would have prevented? A key event which started most of the destruction that happened?"

Sakura contemplated for a moment. Everything seemed to start with the separation of Team 7. And thinking back on it, team 7 would have never broken unless someone purposely left first.

"You are talking about Sasuke's defection?"

The boy nodded, "Hai, that is the moment that changed history. I can't tell you what exactly to do to prevent him from leaving but I can tell you to look at who he is. There has really been only one thing he's needed and not wanted. The people won't change in terms of their desires but remember this one thing above all, a soul's desire is fickle. Most people just want to live or to serve the village they feel is home to them or to serve the person who saves them. Whose to say the means to live, the village they feel is there home, or their savior can't change. While their basic desires or goals are the same in the end, the specifics of the desire can be different from the past that you remember. I must also warn you, do not go after the Akatsuki or Oroichimaru until that key point in time. To do so, would only mean your downfall."

"I thought you couldn't tell me what to do?", she asked.

"I can't but I'm really just giving you advice.", he smiled, before starting to shimmer. "and sakura-chan, don't blame yourself for my death, I was happy knowing you…I love you, and death won't change that. Besides, while my chapter in life just ended, yours is just beginning."

Knowing he was about to disappear while leaving her with more questions, she opened her mouth to tell him to wait but before she could, he was gone.

He'd given her some answers, but she felt he'd left her with more questions. And now she had to decide whether or not to take his advice. He told her that she should be merging with her inner but that would mean giving up her training within her mind. She'd have to keep her part as Oroichimaru's lackey in sound during the day. She supposed though that when she went to rest at night she could simply meditate and come back within her mind to train.

In the end it was simple, she could not train while awake because the fact is she was in enemy territory. She couldn't risk Oroichimaru knowing anything about her really. If he knew her skills, it would come right back to biting her in the ass later. At the same time she needed him to think she was average or a little less than that so whatever skills she possessed would not be used in crippling anything or anyone she felt would be beneficial later, whether from a personal view or professionally as a shinobi against sound and Akatsuki. On the other hand, if she was too weak, than she was either disposable or would be seen as unimportant. Disposable meant her death while being unimportant translated to 'step on me, use me for anything and everything. I won't be able to fight you.' which was bad. She could be seen as a lackey, a servant, or a whore. All things which were subservient. And while she technically had no emotions, the idea was unappealing by just thought. While those subservient were able to access information through conversations where she'd be seen as 'too lowly' and thus those talking would not bother to cover their conversations, she would also be unable to figure out their weaknesses, something she would actually need to train with them to do.

That created a problem because, her mind was focused on certain impulses when fighting. She'd simply have to create a different set of skills while she was in sound. She'd also have to create a different persona, one that endeared her to certain people in sound while also keeping her distance.

After all, shinobi were essentially about deception. When you got down to it, shinobi were murderers, liars, and thieves. At least the best shinobi were. And when all the facts about her life were thoroughly examined, the main point was, she no longer had a village to call as her own. She wasn't from Konoha, at least not anymore. And she no longer had precious people. No matter that she had loved them, the point was she couldn't know them the same way she did in her past. The bonds may never be as strong as they had been. They didn't even know she existed. For all extents and purposes, she only had one thing to fall back on. She was and still is shinobi.

And no matter how much she hated the rules of being shinobi, they were put there for a reason. For the mission to be a success, she'd have to follow the rules. Losing wasn't an option. There were no other options.

While she was never one to follow rules, and on numerous occasions broke them, she understood that the rules were best in this situation. Naruto who hated the rules of the shinobi and fought all his life by his own nindo, striving to find a new way of shinobi, lost. He lost in the end. While it was admirable, it was also foolhardy. It made the mission harder to complete.

And while she hated it, if there was one thing those like Danzou and Oroichimaru were good at, it was producing the highest mission success. And the reason for that is they produced shinobi who followed the rules to the tee. Especially Danzou. Danzou who created Root. And the root were good, very good. Sakura had no doubt that if Danzou hadn't been made Hokage, Konoha would've fallen a lot faster than it did.

Root conditioned kids at an early age to live by the rules of shinobi like a religion.

The rules were simple.

'**A shinobi must always put the mission first.'**

And the mission was simple. Take down Akatsuki, Danzou, and Oroichimaru. She needed them dead if Konoha was to be kept safe because in the end, keeping Konoha safe, meant saving everyone she loved even if she damned herself.

'**A shinobi must never show tears.'**

Crying solved nothing. Tears were a weakness in the shinobi world. Crying was a clear indicator that you had precious people. And if you were ever caught crying, it was a sign that your enemies could hold something over you. Besides, tears do not solve anything. When all is said and done, tears wouldn't bring back people from the dead, or save someone you love. Time would be better spent analyzing or training.

'**A shinobi must always see underneath the underneath.'**

Any situation or person had layers of distinct significance. The more a shinobi could decipher, the more they understood. Information was paramount. Usually the facets of a situation or person had a deeper meaning. If one could perceive the baser objective, they could literally strategize steps ahead of there opposition.

'**A shinobi is to never question their leading ninja.'**

This rule was important for many reasons. Questioning anyone led to suspicion. Suspicion meant observation. And she couldn't let anyone focus on her until the time was right. She wouldn't be able to move around or train without someone looking into her, and this would mean she'd fail. Failing meant Konoha's fall which meant everything she had gone through would mean nothing. She wouldn't let it come to that, not if she had anything to say about it.

'**A shinobi will prepare before it is too late.'**

She needed a plan. She needed to account for anything and everything that would happen. There needed to be plans put into motion and there absolutely needed backups for the backups incase anything diverted too much. If she wasn't methodical in her planning, chances were, she'd fail.

'**A shinobi must never show attachment.'**

Attachments made people weak. Attachments make people compensate and sacrifice their original aspirations. If that were to happen, the mission would be that much more difficult to execute. It makes the mission susceptible to failure.

'**A shinobi must deceive.'**

All great shinobi deceive. It made them underestimated. It makes them overlooked. It helps them win. Naruto had only gone so far because he was usually underestimated. He had been dead last, and no one really knew his true capabilities. He was also impossible to predict. And even if he lost the war, he survived long enough to give her the tools to be great. And Sakura would make sure no one knew her capabilities. And as much as she may have hated it, deceiving also meant manipulation. She would make sure to manipulate everyone around her. She needed no one to know who she was while knowing them. She needed certain people to do things for her. She needed people to think she was sound shinobi. She needed people to think she was just an orphan from some outer village without any shinobi background. Simply put, everything about her needed to be lies upon lies.

'**A shinobi is to never underestimate.'**

At the same time, she needed to make sure she never underestimated people. The people she would be fighting against would be competent in falsehoods. They would essentially be doing everything she was. After all, shinobi were tricksters. She needed to make sure every time she went against someone to prepare for the worst. That they could be just as good as her or better. She would never be able to let her guard down.

'**A shinobi will wear masks.'**

Most shinobi wore masks. They were rarely who they portrayed. Kakashi appeared as a lazy but happy procrastinator. All those things were wrong. He wasn't lazy, in fact, every mission he ever did, he arduously labored over. He wasn't happy, he lived in guilt and grief. Always living in the past. Anything he appeared to do were simply characteristics of people he felt were precious to him. Everything he did had a plethora of incentives behind it. And forget about procrastinating. Any thing of real importance, he did in spades. His motivations went beyond the average standards of shinobi. But then again, he was one of the best Anbu. This fabrication led to all good shinobi's to be unknown. Unknown was important, invaluable to the success of a mission. Simply put, Masks were inevitable in the shinobi world.

'_Know the rules. Learn them like the back of you hand. Breath them. Dream them. Think them. Live them.'_

After Sakura repeated the rules into a mantra in her very soul, she started the merge.

Unknown to her, the demon side of her prevented her from feeling emotions but the human side, Inner Sakura, could feel…and feel emotions strongly at that. The rules would be harder to brand into her soul.

~Guren's Pov~

Guren stared in shock. Her soul was literally overloaded with a future she could have lived. She remembered being recruited to Sound. She also remembered the sick things she endured there. The monotony life of a sound shinobi. Training, watching over prisoners, torturing people, murdering them, burning countless villages among other atrocious things. But she also remembered _him_.

'_Yukimaru.'_

Gasping, she held a translucent hand to her mouth. Tears began to fall.

Oh, How she loved him. She had saved him, fought with everything and ran with him. But the war, the damn war. And now she was dead because of this pink haired bitch. Walking over to her prone body, she stared down at her. But as must as she wanted to hate her, she also could feel something.

**Hope.**

While she died, things were irrevocably changing. The future no longer held death for _him_. If anything, she could see a slim chance that he would survive. If this girl hadn't changed things, she knew she may have lived to be with Yukimaru. But she also knew, Yukimaru would have never survived the war. No matter what she would have died too, and while she felt it was unfair, what could she really do about that.

The damn war stretched everywhere like a disease. Nowhere within the elemental countries was left untouched. But now, if this girl accomplished what she set out to do, thousands of people would survive.

She needed to help her somehow. Thinking, she was distracted when she heard the cries of people dieing. Turning back toward the village, she could see the flames of a village becoming destroyed. Yes, she remembered this day. Any moment now, Oroichimaru would arrive. And he would come upon this girl's body, and probably take her.

She knew what she had to do. She would follow them and she would help this girl.

Yukimaru's life was now tied to this girl's mission.

~Konoha: Hokage's Tower - Normal Pov~

An old man dressed in the formal Hokage robes sat across from a young Anbu who stood in front of his desk. What he would say would be paramount to the young shinobi. Whether it would be beneficial or detrimental, he could not say. It had been two years since the turning point of Anbu Inu's life.

_Three years since he died._

Obito who while having been an average shinobi, a chunin at the age of 15, was an incredible person. He was always smiling, lightening the mood, and making others happy. He had been a good-spirited comrade as well as a friend to Anbu Inu.

_Two and a half years since she disappeared. _

Rin was the kindest person. Always trying to be helpful. While she had been the weakest of his team. She had also been the strongest at heart. She was gentle and mature for her age. A mother hen to the whole team, going so far as to become a medic to help them.

_Two years since he lost his sensei. _

Minato who had been the best sensei. Instilling teamwork, and one of the greatest shinobi to live. He had been a genius and rather vicious when fighting as enemy, he was also amiable to the people he felt close to as well as the villagers.

And at the end of that year, when his sensei died, Anbu Inu had given up on the search for Rin. Simply put, besides the fact he did not have the resources unless sanctioned by the Hokage, he had been lost in a never ending despair and grief.

But unknown to both of them, Minato had sent out an elite Anbu to find **her**.

The main reason Sarutobi couldn't send Anbu Inu to search for Rin had been because of his emotions, the council would not allow a shinobi to leave on a mission with his personal baggage. Emotions led shinobi to make mistakes and the council did not want a genius like him to die as well as the fact he was a reputable shinobi bringing great status to the village. He was the last of the infamous 4th's team.

And now that Sarutobi had information, he felt he could not keep this from Anbu Inu.

"Take off your mask", Sarutobi ordered.

As the mask was taken off, a young teen on the verge of reaching adulthood stared at him. Anbu Inu or better known as Kakashi Hatake was 15 now. He was older, and while appearing aloof nowadays, the old man was not fooled. He knew Kakashi appeared at the memorial stone for many hours, simply talking. He also knew Kakashi would stare at the Fourth's face on the Hokage Monuments at night.

Sighing, he spoke to the other Anbu hidden in the room, telling them to leave.

Kakashi was startled. This had to be important. He watched as the Anbu guards left. He also watched in trepidation as the third Hokage ran through a number of seals and casting one of the highest levels of privacy jutsu.

"Sit down, Kakashi. I have something important to tell you. The information is classified and can not be leaked. I am informing you out of courtesy not as one of my shinobi but as an old man who cares for you."

Kakashi nodded. "Hai Sarutobi-sama. I am thankful of how you looked after me these past years."

And he really was thankful. Sarutobi had talked to him, never pushing or trying to console, he had simply talked to him.

_~Flashback~_

_Crying out, Kakashi leaped toward the tree. His headband was raised, palm held out, as he channeled out a large amount of lightening chakra. His sharingan was spinning furiously as he aimed for the tree, the sounds of birds chirping originated from the air around him. _

_As the ball of lightening in his hand hit the bark of the tree, the tree shattered, toppling over to the back. When he created the jutsu during the jounin entrance exam, he had only been able to use it once before his chakra was severely drained. Now he could use it a couple of times. And while his hand burned, and his body was exhausted, he got up to train._

_Training hard like this made him almost believe that the tears ready to stream out were a result from the immense pain his body was feeling._

_His body tensed when he felt the familiar chakra of the third Hokage. He would sometimes come to watch him train. When his body collapsed, the Hokage would bring him to his apartments. When his chakra was exhausted to the point of his life being in peril, the Hokage would transfer some of his own chakra. And when he got seriously hurt, the Hokage would send for medics._

_But no matter what he did, he never spoke to him and kept his distance. Until now._

"_Hatake. This is enough. It has been months. You are killing yourself slowly."_

_Sarutobi didn't speak in a loud tone to make his point, he simply spoke in a level tone, one which made him feel as if he was a child to be reprimanded. And for all the anger he would have felt at anyone telling him to stop acting as he did, he couldn't shout at him. Not the only person who helped immensely._

_So instead of yelling and telling him to get lost as he did to the others who tried to talk to him he stayed silent. _

"_I know how it feels to lose people. In my long life and especially as a shinobi, I have found that no matter what, you will lose people close to you. I know it hurts but I promise the pain will lessen over time. I have found that grieving as you do does nothing. The people you lost would not want you to live like this. They would want you to move on. To not do so is a betrayal to their sacrifice. They died so you could live."_

_Kakashi balled his fists. _

'_Am I betraying them? Would they be disappointed in what I'm doing?'_

_Kakashi instead of imagining the angry faces of his team, he imagined them looking embittered at him. He imagined them telling him he was failing them._

_When he felt something dripping down his face, he reached up to wipe at…tears? He hadn't cried in so long. Not since his father died. _

_When he spoke his voice was broken mirroring how he felt. "How do I lessen the pain? How can I move on? How can I look in the mirror when I hate the person I've become?"_

_Sarutobi walked over, squeezing the young teen's shoulder, as he spoke. "It's different for everyone but personally, I've taken their ideals into me. And if you hate who you've become, then change. Change into a person who they'd be proud of. Remember they can live and be remembered through you, Hatake."_

_Kakashi thought this over. His tears lessoning as he took the old man's response to heart. He would change, taking the personalities of his teammates, and remember them. He'd stop by the memorial stone he had been trying to avoid. He'd pay his tributes to them. And with these thoughts, the guilt he felt deep within his soul lessoned and his heart lightened._

_Thinking over what Sarutobi told him, he looked at him and smiled. "Kakashi."_

_Sarutobi's eyes widened momentarily. He hadn't allowed anyone to become familiar with him after their deaths. Allowing him to call him by his first name, he was opening himself up. Smiling back at the young teen, he nodded. _

"_Well, Kakashi. Let's get you back to your apartment so you can rest."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Two years ago, I forbid you to look for your teammate Rin. To be honest, I did not want you to leave while you were emotionally hurt but I still would have given my consent. However, the council would not allow me to let you leave on a mission as long term as that would have been as well as dangerous. Konoha was in a state of weakness at the time due to the war and then the Kyubbi attack. However, Konoha has stabilized and strengthened over the course of these two years. Furthermore, I have recently found out Minato did send out a search for Rin. The Anbu tasked with the mission came back a week ago."

Kakashi felt his heart seize for a moment. His brain tried to process what was being said. In shock, he sputtered. "This Anbu found her?" He felt himself start to think over the possibilities of having her back. While he had been opening up to people, he wasn't as sociable as others. He simply couldn't connect with the others. But Rin…he would definitely start things over with her. He would be a better friend and teammate to her.

He started to laugh hysterically at the images of what their reunion would be like. He would surprise her with his new attitude and she would be startled for a little bit but then she would smile. They would catch up and maybe he'd start going out to eat with her. He would even finally show his face to her. He knew just how far she and Obito had gone to figure out how he looked.

Smiling at the thought, he was confused why the Hokage winced with a sad look in his eyes.

'_No. She can't be…She's dead too, isn't she?'_

And with this one realization in his mind, he saw the images of their possible future shatter.

~Outskirts of the Village of Konoha: Uchiha District - Fugaku's Pov~

Fugaku walked the streets of his district. The clan had once been great and revered; precious to the village but he could see what the others did not. They were being ostracized and practically confined to the outer parts of Konoha. Among the elders of Konoha, they suspected that the Kyubbi attack was caused by an Uchiha. It was known to the elders of Konoha that the only people who could control the Kyubbi to orchestrate an attack on Konoha was an Uchiha who held the Mangyeko Sharingan.

And while the village believed that the Uchiha's had risen in status, that Konoha was giving them a section of the village to commemorate their efforts that they fought to protect the borders during the war and then the Kyubbi attack, Fugaku knew different.

They were being contained and herded.

The district that they were given had been completely obliterated during the attack two years ago. They had to put a lot of effort to rebuild the homes and remodel the district. They had been given the worst parts of Konoha which was suppose to be irreparable.

But no matter. The Uchiha Clan had rebuilt this district into one of the more scenic and costly looking placed. His clan had toiled until the land became the most beautiful properties in Konoha. And the clan itself was growing more prestigious. Those elders of Konoha and the Hokage would cower and fall at his hands. He had already turned their plans to weaken the clan economically and politically. He would also forcibly remove them bodily. Oh yes, they would regret the day they messed with Fugaku and the Uchiha clan. Because he was planning a Coup d'etat which would enable him to control the village. He would place his eldest son in Anbu. He had been working on him for two years now getting him ready to eventually infiltrate Anbu. It was time for young Itachi to join the Academy.

~Rice Field Country: Hidden Village in the Sound: Princess Kasumi's Pov~

Moaning, Kasumi-hime walked through the base of sound slipping right though the walls. Being a ghost has it's perks.

Ever since this shift in time, Kasumi-hime hadn't gone back into her original body. Her soul wasn't allowed to, so the body of a baby Kasumi had died. And the reason she, unlike everyone else, was sucked into their younger bodies was because of that damn ritual.

She had wanted to save her village, the Mugenjo Castle. And yet, she couldn't protect it anymore. The crystal which held her body and allowed her to protect the castle by amplifying her abilities had been shattered by Naruto. The crystal was a powerful artifact that belonged to the priests. Even though time had reverted, the crystal still lay broken and the castle destroyed. Her home would never be able to be summoned.

The crystal was beyond this world, given to the priests, and whatever created it and placed it here would not allow it to be brought back into existence. The crystal allowed the wish of owner to come to fruition and it could only be used once and apparently the crystal knew it was used and broken.

She had wished for strength in abilities. And now, she was forced to stay as a ghost.

What was keeping her to this plane had to be someone in Sound. She felt she needed to do something or help someone. But why she would want to help anyone from Sound was beyond her.

In the other timeline, Naruto had showed her the truth. Sound, more specifically Oroichimaru, had been the one to destroy her home.

Crying out, she continued to roam the halls of the base. Perhaps it was one of the prisoners. There was no way anyone else in Sound deserved her help. With that thought, she continued to the basements.

~Rice Field Country: Hidden Village in the Sound - Normal Pov~

Two young men of eighteen sat in what appeared as a simple living room. They sat across from each other. The living room was one of the room they shared in their quarters which was sectioned off to them. They were one of the higher ups with the village in sound. In fact earlier today, Oroichimaru had sent them a message telling them, they would soon receive kids to teach. When they had joined Oroichimaru a while ago, they had trained five young kids who were all the same age as 4. Now they were all 9 and exceptional ninjas and extremely loyal to the cause of Sound.

They all had their particular skills and were currently chunin level. At the pace they were going they would easily reach jounin in another 2 or three years. Maybe high jounin in a total of five.

And now Oroichimaru had sent a kid which just arrived to Sound named Zaku Abumi who was just five years old but the boy hadn't arrived alone. He had three others with him who he picked up along the way.

The boy had also come across a team of mist genin who lost there sensei to fellow mist nin. They felt betrayed and so left with the boy. Two of the genin were supposedly prodigies and only five years old. The third member was 8 years old.

Also one of the lower Sound shinobi who were gone at the time of a mission had sent them missives a while ago mentioning that they were sending a kid over with a bloodline ability. He had just arrived. The five year old named Kimimaro would be a good addition but had arrived with another six year old boy with strange abilities.

And now, Oroichimaru had sent them the message that they were going to teach these kids. It wasn't the fact they were going to teach them. They had both taught five kids for years and while it had been taxing to teach them, in fact it was for the most while full time, those five took their training seriously and weren't that much of a bother.

They weren't done training those five yet and they still had to teach these new ones which arrived. There six kids which arrived but apparently Oroichimaru had also found some girl. Not a child but a toddler. He had said she looked two or three. That was 6 kids and some toddler plus the five they were teaching now.

Groaning, both men began contemplating what they would do. No matter how they looked at it, they wouldn't be able to teach everyone. They would need help.

The first man, a cute brunet which wore glasses named Musumi Tsurugi, spoke. "We should have our students help out. They all have different strengths and our strengths are different from theirs. We can have all of us teach them what were good at. That way when I'm teaching them something, You can teach our current students to progress further, And when you teach I'll help them. When one of our students are teaching the new students, the others can work by themselves and if they need our help we'll be free."

The second man, a rough looking brunette named Yoroi Akado, replied. "That's not a bad idea. Your good at Torture. I know a lot of varieties of Ninjutsu. Jirobi can teach strength and Taijutsu, they go hand in hand. Kidomaru can help them with strategy. Sakon can teach them stamina and speed training while Ukon teaches the different hand seals and chakra types. Tayuya can go ahead and help with their Genjutsu."

Musumi nodded, "That sounds good. The only other big thing they need to know to be good Sound shinobi that's missing is Fuinjutsu but Oroichimaru taught our students that. We weren't too knowledgeable in that area and our students aren't either. But now Oroichimaru does let our students into his library because he doesn't have time to teach them. The new kids can research on Fuuinjutsu and whatever else they want in there."

Yoroi snorted. "These kids are the ages 5-6 with the exceptions being the 8 year old and the toddler. Our students are ridiculously fanatical about being shinobi and would never dare ruin Oroichimaru's library. The public library can't be used because there's no information about Fuuinjutsu in there. Fuuinjutsu is a lost art. And so, Oroichimaru allowed our students the use of his after they proved themselves which took 3 years. But these new kids are just that kids who are probably not as serious as our students. They might mess with the library and there's no way Oroichimaru would allow them use right off the get go. It took three years for our students so it'll probably take five years for these new kids. It's best we teach them now. We shouldn't wait 5 years to teach them. It takes at least five years to even remember all the different seals and there names, another five to know how to use them and what there for, and another five to know how to incorporate them together to get certain results."

Musumi sighed, "But we're not that knowledgeable about Fuuinjutsu and our students aren't too knowledgeable either. They wouldn't be able to help the current students. Our best bet is to just speak to Oroichimaru-sama. We also need to talk to him about getting a good medic. No one in Sound specializes in Chiyujutsu (Healing Jutsu's). Sound is primarily made up of missing nin and while we all know the basics, we need someone who's proficient in Chiyujutsu incase someone gets really hurt."

Yoroi smiled, "Oroichimaru is knowledgeable enough in that area, maybe we could get one of the kids to apprentice under him."

Musumi shuddered. "I would never stick someone under him to learn what he considers Chiyujutsu. I may be sadistic and cruel but I'm not that evil or malicious. When I let Oroichimaru do the surgical procedure which allows me to dislocate my joints incase I'm ever in a tight spot, I saw his laboratory and I am never going down there again. He calls them trials to find breakthroughs in the shinobi world but they're just sick experiments."

Yoroi simple patted Musumi on the back, chuckling softly. "Oroichimaru is one sick bastard, huh? That's surprising from you considering torture is your hobby and art."

**Author's Note: I would like my readers to know you can still vote on the poll. 1 vote for each chapter review. So, if you voted in a previous review chapter, You can still review in another chapter and include another vote. 1 review per chapter review.**

**For example: You voted in ch 4 for Naruto. You can vote again in ch 5 for Naruto. If you change your mind, You can vote in ch 6 for Sasuke. Kk?**

**Poll:**

**Naruto: 1**

**Haku: 1**

**Sasuke: 4**

**Kiba: 1**

**Gara: 1**

**Shikimaru: 1**

**Neji: 1**

**Itachi: 1**

**Kakashi: 6**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT…**


	8. Fresh Meat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Okay….hope you enjoy this next part to the story. I'm glad a lot of people found the account fine. I noticed that the link didn't fully come out on the author's note on my sister's account…the fan fiction. Net part didn't come out. And I was worried people might not find my account…

**VampireHuntress72095: Thank You. And you are definitely right about Fugaku going insane, not in this chapter but things are about to hit the fan soon. Ooohhh…Itachi, huh? I like Kakashi but Itachi is probably who I like after him. He's sooooooo HOT! Lol, and to give you something to look forward to, I already planned for Sakura to have something going on with him no matter who se end up with. This chapter is the shorter of the three parts that I split from my original chapter 6. I split it from the other two because I tried to make it not sooo angst. The third part that's coming up is the longest of the parts because I'm trying to finish having her inducted into Sound and then there's going to be a time skip… You should be happy too know, that will be posted in about two days. I've been focusing on Kakashi in Konoha cuz I thought he'd win the poll but I think Sasuke's catching up **tear**. Poor Kakashi. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Urahara fan: Thank You. I always aim to improve my stories. I'm trying to check my stories over and over to make sure I don't miss out on any grammatical mistakes but I sometimes miss some. I am in the process of trying to get a Beta but I don't know who would. I did ask my readers if anyone would like to Beta for me but no one came forward. To tell you the truth. I usually can finish writing a chapter of 10-15 thousand words in 2 or three days, but then I spend a couple days revising and trying to spell check or looking over my grammar. -.- I'm glad you decided to give this story a try even though you hate Sakura. In the Anime/Manga, a lot of times viewers will dislike her because she can inferred to be portrayed as a girl who has no real depth or character. Sometimes, You really have to wait until later where she grows up. But I think as a major character, you can tell she learns to be empathetic and helps bring to light the sides of a shinobi with an acute profoundness to connect with the situations or events that arise later in the series. So I'm glad You like my version of Sakura. Thank You, I am trying to go for Original, and I am happy you got that. Princess Kasumi is actually introduced from the story line of the video game version of Naruto and not from the manga/anime. I didn't know if anyone would notice but all of the characters I'm introducing to the story are real characters from Naruto.**

**SwordMistress2069: 1 Point for Sasuke… (author thinks in her head Sasuke is catching up to Kakashi.. =( … he's getting too popular **duck butt hair** ) ….jk **cough** not **cough** ….Anyways, Thank You. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I'm trying to put in many of the various characters from Naruto. I know some of them, people don't know or get killed and aren't major but I'm trying to include them because they will all have some importance. Also, I don't want to write a fan fiction that focuses on just a group of characters from Naruto because then I don't think the story will be good. The more characters, however minor, will really bring the story along. Don't Worry, I will be updating soon. My next update is a little over double the length of this chapter and will be coming out in two days so hopefully you'll enjoy it. And the next update after that is a week-ish away. I am starting college soon but the workload shouldn't pick up until next month so I will probably still update anywhere from 2-5 times after this. I might slow down though when I start getting assignments or tests. But I will always come back to this story. So, however long it takes, I will complete this story unless I die which I don't think will happen anytime soon..**

**Lady: Ohhh, Itachi…good choice. I'm happy you love the story. Don't worry I will be updating soon ;) Like I've told my other reviewers, the next part comes out in 2 days and it's a lot longer than this one. The next update I have planned after that is next week. And it will start getting frequent unless school comes in then I might slow down till after when I get a break. Your good to read for the rest of the month though. ;) I might even up the update times if I get a shitload of reviews…lol jk**

**Orochimaru's Cherry blossom: **happy dance** I LOVE KAKASHI TOO. Hehehhe. Thanks, hope you enjoy the story. But I must warn you, we must watch out for the Sasuku fans…they are catching up and so are Itachi fans….lol. UCHIHAS ARE TAKING OVER….jk. Also, I will be updating constantly this month sooo get ready…by the end of the month, I'm hoping we'll get to the part where Sakura is out of Oto….and…..damn, can't tell you, I don't want to spoil the plot…lol, but the story is about to really heat up after the next couple chapters sooo stay tuned… =)**

~Konoha: Hokage's Tower - Normal Pov~

Sarutobi looked across his desk at Kakashi.

Sighing, he decided to ask bluntly to see if his conclusion was correct.

"Kakashi, I have to ask you, was Rin involved with anyone?", he asked.

The question itself seemed as if it was asked out of the blue to Kakashi but he knew Sarutobi wouldn't ask him something that spontaneous if it wasn't relevant to the situation with Rin. Thinking it over, he shook his head.

"Iie. She wasn't seeing anyone not that I knew of. She spent most of her time training with the team or at the hospital. She would have mentioned seeing someone at the hospital to Obito. They spent a lot of time together. They would ask me but I usually declined so I wouldn't know as much as Obito but I'm pretty sure she didn't spend anytime with anyone else. Obito would have talked about it or nagged her at training. He never knew how to close his mouth.", he said.

It hurt talking about them still, but if it brought anything to light with Rin, he felt he should answer.

He watched as the Hokage hmm-ed thoughtfully before he sighed.

"Why are you asking me this? Why is that relevant?", Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi looked at the young adult and decided to tell him the truth.

"The Anbu Minato assigned this mission came back with news. Your teammate is dead. She died a year after she left Konoha and resided in a small snow village in the land of water. She worked as a healer for some of the villagers. There is information though that when she arrived there she was in labor and gave birth to a daughter. There is not much more information than that. The Anbu reported that the villagers were uneasy around him and extremely secretive to him. He is guessing it is because he is an outsider so there was not more information he could find without seeming aggressive."

~Kakashi's Pov~

Kakashi's eye widened as he tossed the information around his head. _'Rin…pregnant? With who? She wasn't close to anyone but the team and I definitely wasn't old enough. That leaves sensei and…'_

"I believe Minato would have never participate in a sexual relationship with Rin. As we both know, he was secretly with Kushina Uzumaki. That leaves…", Sarutobi left the sentence incomplete for Kakashi to deduct and finish.

"Your saying Obito was the father of the child but that's crazy. Why would she leave. If anyone knew that she left with a child who is a either a wielder or carrier of the Sharingan, she would be hunted for treason of the highest order. It doesn't make sense.", Kakashi ranted.

He felt his heart hammering at the realization of just how much of a traitorous action Rin committed. She not only left during a time of war, she abandoned him and Konoha while having a child in the picture. What sort of life could she offer her daughter as a missing-nin. And this wasn't even factoring in that the child may have the sharingan or in the future have children who have the sharingan which would allow other villages the prestige of a Sharingan wielding shinobi. And that was the best case scenario. He could just imagine villages ordering the experimentation of the child to learn all they could about the Doujutsu or having the child produce more Sharingan wielders to use as weapons.

They needed to find the child now and they needed for no one else to know about this information. He couldn't see how this could be covered up. Sooner or later, the child would activate the Sharingan or even if she never did and the gene was recessive, she was a carrier and down the line, there would be children activating the bloodline.

The Uchiha clan would be furious at this revelation when they found out. The only solution he could find was if they terminated the child. Any other situation and the child would be executed. If the child did not live in Konoha, then the child needed to be executed in case the child gave the secrets of the Doujutsu to another village. If the child was a…

Kakashi gulped, as he closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the chair he sat in.

If the child was a **bastard**, the child needed to be executed. There could be no opposing clans introduced with the same bloodline. And he could not see the Uchiha clan willing to adopt the child. They would kill her. Obito's parents were deceased and there would be no one to voice out disagreements. The child would be killed if they found out.

They couldn't keep it a secret. And the Hokage would be obligated to tell the council his findings and they would be forced to inform the clan. But then again, Kakashi understood the clan wasn't in good terms with the elders. He could often sense the tension between them during meetings. Ever since the Kyubbi Attack.

As he thought of it, the council might not execute the child. They might even keep it a secret. Unfortunately that meant one thing. Danzou would most likely induct the child into Root. Danzou could never restrain himself from bloodlines, and a Doujutsu of that caliber would be invaluable to his cause.

But it was still too much trouble. No matter what, that girl was damned.

"The child, where is she?", Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi sighed, "That is unknown. The Anbu which investigated was only told the child had runaway. How the child could leave when she's only two years of age as well as when the climate in snow country is unfavorable, is beyond me. I can only tell you that the child is gone. Either dead or living in the streets in nearby villages."

"Who else knows about the child?"

"No one, I have wiped the memory of the Anbu who searched for her after I got anything of importance from him. I have informed you to send you on a unofficial A-ranked mission to find her. Do you accept, Anbu Inu?"

Kakashi stood up, placing his Anbu Mask on.

Bowing, the Anbu replied in the affirmative.

Sarutobi looked at the young Anbu, proud of the Shinobi he had become. "Anbu Inu, I should hope not to have to tell you how imperative this mission is that you find the child. Should you fail this mission, I will have no choice but to inform the council. The Doujutsu of the Uchiha's must be contained. And the council must be told if I as Hokage fail to relieve this problem. You have the next 72 hours. After that, it is out of our hands. Good Luck."

~Rice Field Country: Village hidden in the Sound: Training Room 4~

Training Ground 4 was one out of the many training ground at the base of Otokagure. Every team had there own training grounds and gym where there quarters were. Then there were the public training grounds where teams met up with their corresponding Trainer. Training Ground 4 was in the public sector. The public sector had 9 training grounds. One of them was a Gym for strength training. There was also a room which held a survival course to augment the stamina of the shinobi in training. There was also a room which held a track course to train them to increase their speed. A room was modeled as a Sparring room for Taijutsu training. And there was even a white room which held nothing for when shinobi wanted to test the quality or level of Genjutsu's.

Then there's a hall leading out to an enclose outside space where 4 separate training ground were to test shinobi overall. The training ground outside were mainly used when the use of Ninjutsu's could be used without worrying over the altercations of the surroundings.

Training Ground 4 was the room with the survival course. The survival course was set up with different walls which the shinobi needed to jump across, ropes that the shinobi needed to climb, and traps that the trainers put up before the session at different intensities that their students would need to disable of get across from.

The traps itself could range from sinking holes, for the lower or beginner level shinobi, to flying shurikens, for the mid or experienced level shinobi, to even trapped wiring with explosive tags rigged to detonate, for the high or seasoned level shinobi's.

Today, Sound Four, as they were named, were training and cursing at the random shurikens which would vault across the survival course at the most inopportune times. When they were finished with the course 5 minutes, 23 gashes, 41 scratches, 13 bruises, and dislocated shoulder later, the five 9 year olds collapsed in front of there grinning sensei's all cursing the two in their heads.

Yoroi laughed to Musumi after looking at the kids, "Think we went a little too hard on them? I think you went a little overboard with the 11th obstacle. When do you think they'll ever come across quicksand. You even raised the intensity that it'll pull you in when you substituted Ox and Tiger for Boar and Horse, Musumi."

Musumi grinned, "If they can't live through this, they'll never make it as Sound shinobi."

Kidomaru who raised himself off of the ground snorted, "Musumi-sensei, you just like torturing us."

Yoroi who heard the kid laughed, "Ehh, Musumi, this brat is pretty smart, he obviously has you figured out."

Musumi scoffed, "I have more hobbies than torturing."

Tayuya spoke up, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, "Sensei, Name one other hobby you enjoy that doesn't include beating others into submission, skinning prisoners, training us in ridiculously odd fashions which end in wounds, or anything under those lines."

Musumi would have thought seriously but he knew they were right. Sputtering he said, "Whaat?…Are you guys complaining? I train you like that to make you stronger faster and the prisoners need to be kept in line. Anyways…", the cute brunette coughed and changed the subject, "Before I forget, there are some new recruits that came in, There mostly between the ages of 5 and 6. You kids are going to help us train them. As Sound Four, you are all high in the chain of commanding officers and as your duty, you will all be helping to make the next generation of Sound shinobi. You will all train them in one or two fields based on your strengths. When you aren't training them or attending training with us, you'll be working by yourselves. In a couple years, you'll all be ready to go on missions."

The 5 nine year olds would of complained about how he switched the topic if they weren't interested in what they were saying. They were all the youngest shinobi in the Sound force. Sound was newly created, only going back a few years when the Land of Rice was sick and tired of having the wars break out across into their lands from neighboring shinobi.

About 8 years ago they begged the Sannins who were known for their hospitality in hopes they would help. They refused because they were too busy with the war between Iwa but unknown to many people, Oroichimaru had agreed and started Otokagure then. He didn't and still wasn't actively running the base and really only dropped by to see how it was doing, but now Sound was formidable with the additions of many missing nin. And when 5 years ago the kids making up Sound Four were integrated, they were the newest as well as youngest additions. Now, there would be another generation of kids to step up and train as Sound Shinobi.

Kids were important to any village because they could be taught and grow to be loyal to the village. In fact, none of the Sound Four would ever dare think of crossing Sound. They understood that certain operations in Sound were questionable and disturbing but as far as they were concerned, it did not concern them. Who were they to question their village and home.

So now there would be new additions and they would be teaching them. The 5 nine year olds grinned as they thought about being in charge for a change. Oh sure, they could call out the lesser desired shinobi in Otokagure and order them around but that was only fun after a certain number of times. These new kids would be very welcome.

'_Fresh meat!', they all thought in unison._

The members of Sound Four all looked at each other and grinned sadistically as they listened to there sensei's telling them who would be teaching what. After they were done, they all walked out still smiling rather disturbingly and laughing maliciously.

Yoroi sighed.

"Musumi, you have created monsters in your image."

Musumi smiled proudly, even tearing slightly at the corners of his eyes.

"They grow up so fast."

~Rice Field Country: Village Hidden in the Sound - The New Quarters for the New Kids - Normal Pov~

In the South Part of the base, the newly arrived kids were all gathered into what was suppose to be their new quarters.

The six kids were all waiting patiently in what appeared to be a large living room.

When they were first taken to the quarters, the door they had gone through opened up to a hall which led to the living room. The Dining Room was through an arch to the left of the living room which had an arch to the right which led to a kitchen area which had an arch that led back to the living room. It was all nicely sectioned.

The Living Room consisted of a large sectional in the middle of the room and a coffee table was centered in front of it. A loveseat was positioned toward the front of the sectional against the wall. Behind the sectional were two large desks which could both seat 4 comfortably. And along the walls of the living room were shelves filled with book or scrolls which held what any academy would hold as well as genin to chunin level techniques.

The Dining Room had an opal pine dining table in the center with 8 chairs going around. There was also 2 pine cabinets against the wall with utensils, dishes, bowls, glasses, and table settings filling them.

The Kitchen had two refrigerators all stocked with foods. Unfortunately none of them knew how to cook. But when they investigated the freezer and the cabinets, they found instant prepare foods as well as ramen packets of different kinds, not to mention all the can soups and vegetables they'd only need to heat up. The stove would not be used. Instead, all there eyes nodded at the microwave before running back into the dining room to make sure the bowls and plates were all microwavable.

Past the living room, there was a hall that extended for a while. When they had gone through the hall, there were 3 doors on each side of the hall all spaced 20 feet from each other that when they went through were all basic bedrooms.

In each bedroom, there was the basic double bed, a private desk, a closet, and a bookshelf which also had copies of the scrolls and books that were in the living room.

When they arrived at the end of the other side of the hall there was a final Door which opened up to a nice training area.

The training room was split into three parts. To the left there were various exercise equipments. In the middle, there was a sparring mat. The last part to the right had six targets in the wall. They also saw benches to the back and extra target stands off to the side.

Overall, they all liked their quarters and didn't mind sharing.

Currently they were all waiting in the living rooms because they were informed that they'd be meeting Oroichimaru today as well as be broken into two teams. They'd all be living and taking certain classes together but they would also be training in a team separately during other classes.

As they waited, they all shivered as an ominous shadow fell upon them. Unknown to them, it was the same time a certain group were told that they'd be teaching kids a couple years younger than them.

~Within Sakura's Mind~

After the merge was completed. Sakura felt something that the past two years had been void of. It was different from when she recalled the memories of her former life. With all the new memories of her life as Tsuki Uchiha, she was overwhelmed with emotions…emotions that she shouldn't be feeling.

The intensity that the memories of Inner Sakura weren't imprints. They weren't memories embedded with actual emotions either.

At the time, Inner Sakura had felt great anger and was basically traumatized with the on goings of her mother's demise. And yet, Sakura was actually feeling emotions, not feelings which were embedded or felt by Inner Sakura in the memories but new ones being produced currently like great sadness at the memory.

She knew somehow the clause in which she wasn't suppose to feel emotions that came with being a demon were exempt now.

Whenever she recalled memories, the imprints would cause her to feel the exact same emotions in the memories.

She also further proved her deduction correct when she felt depressed about Ranmaru's death which Inner Sakura had been unconscious for. Thus, her depression and sadness were all hers.

And yet, it wasn't as if she was simply Outer Sakura either.

When she merged, she realized she had gotten the characteristics of Inner Sakura as well.

Outer Sakura was a rational person, who thought things through. Even when she was younger, she had always looked at things logically and had even been considered the top student book-wise in her academy.

Inner Sakura was not rational but impulsive, a lot like Naruto had been. She often time took control in her past life to punch Naruto when her emotions were running too high.

And yet, the Sakura that was conscious now felt as if she was and wasn't both characters at the same time. She felt reasonable and instinctual. The type of person that would look at the facts but also be cautious of what her instincts could tell her.

Instead of the person which stayed in the sidelines thinking about the feasibility of winning and whether or not she should fight or the person who jumped into a fight regardless of the danger, She was the person who fought using their strengths and the weaknesses of the other person all the while accounting for the surroundings as well as knowing when to retreat to come back another day.

Outer Sakura would have never killed Kenta out of revenge nor thought of going after Mai and Haki while Inner Sakura had felt like going on a murdering spree which would also account on taking out those two along the way. And now, she was trying to fight the inner battler of what she felt she should do.

Outer Sakura would have understood that Rin-ka-san had wanted to save them, that she chose in the possibility she wouldn't make it out alive. Yet Inner had felt that those two had run like cowards, that they should have stayed and fought. It was giving her a proverbial headache and in a sense she would have gone insane, but the merge seemed to have accommodated that fact by leveling out both characters.

She wasn't the same person as she was yesterday and she didn't know how she felt about that.

The good things about having no emotions was the path and plans she had made to go with needed a person who wasn't afraid to be a manipulative bitch. And she wasn't sure how these emotions were going to factor in.

Sighing, she thought things through and came up with the fact that this new Sakura would still be willing to go through with it.

'_In the end, I'd be willing to sacrifice, manipulate, and kill anyone as long as Konoha comes through the next two decades.'_

Just as she was about to pull out of her mind, she was startled when two figures appeared in front of her. They were both startling impressive in appearance and dare she think it…

But…

They…

Were…

'_KAWAIII!…damn, maybe Inner Sakura gave me her child like tendencies with the ability to feel emotions. I'm suppose to be an angst serious, driven shinobi!' (-.-)_

**Author's Note: I would like my readers to know you can still vote on the poll. 1 vote for each chapter review. So, if you voted in a previous review chapter, You can still review in another chapter and include another vote. 1 review per chapter review.**

**For example: You voted in ch 4 for Naruto. You can vote again in ch 5 for Naruto. If you change your mind, You can vote in ch 6 for Sasuke. Kk?**

**Poll:**

**Naruto: 1**

**Haku: 1**

**Sasuke: 5**

**Kiba: 1**

**Gara: 1**

**Shikimaru: 1**

**Neji: 1**

**Itachi: 3**

**Kakashi: 7**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT…**


	9. Finding Her

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

_**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry I havn't updated in awhile, I had been planning to do so during the holidays but honestly I got sidetracked by getting ready for winter session and trying to lose weight. I'm one of those people where I literally gain weight no matter what I eat…I blame genetics…lol. **_

_**Comic X Arena: Itachi so smexy, isn't he… =)**_

_**Hirochick: I will try to take into consideration what you want. I will allow you the two votes on Itachi and Lee only because rarelt does anyone consider Lee and he is adorable…atleast his personality. He's such a hardworker…I think I have plans for him…hehehhe. Also Kimmimaro….hmm, I will definitely consider a one sided affection for sakura and maybe he'll later be paired with Anko…we shall see ;) Hope that's okay for you! I try to please most of my readers.**_

_**Bloody Crystal Black Rose: Okay..Okay, Another one for Itachi…wow he is so popular…lol but then again he is smexy as hell. Thank You, I'm really glad you enjoy my story!**_

_**Vampire Huntree72095: lol, yup…I wanted her Inner to slowly make her feel some emotion, they'll be random but the whole non emotion demon thing…yeah, it'd be kinda hard to pair her up with someone if she couldn't feel… **sigh**, inner is so cool, don't we all wish we had one to make our monotonous life a little bit more exciting. Got you, Garra…good choice, I really like him too… sorry for the delay… I will try to update as fast as I can but I'm on a diet and taking classes so my life is hectic.**_

_**Jpi: Woot Woot! One for Kakashi, personally I want him too…He's number one for me..hehe, I wish Author's could vote on their own poll..lol.**_

_**Analelle: Aww…thank you soooo much, I love when people compliment my story! I was trying to do something original that many people havn't done before. And yeah, my story does get confusing but most of the minor characters will go away soon, I just need them to die out to give Sakura some emotional sentience without any of the major characters getting killed. I also want her to not just see the going back in time as saving Konoha but also saving the elemental countries. And…lol, I probably overdid it a lot, I admit it…hehe. I will try to take into consideration what you have said as they are really good points. I promise by Chapter 11 or 12...most of the non major characters will get killed off mysteriously unless I have plans for them and then I shall build on that…and try not to go into descriptions or character personality too much. I also admit this is kind of hard to write only because English is my worst subject, I'm a math person so writing stories is sort of vexing for me but thanks for the clear up…I can only get better from your tips. Ooops, lol…hehe, yeah, sometime this week I'll go change that word mix-up. Lol, Okay, Itachi it is although I am partial to Kakashi, we will see who wins! And yes, you may go back and vote in the past chapters for Itachi and I will add the votes you made in the past reviews but please tell me you made new reviews for past chapters so I don't miss them and not add the correct number of votes. So, If you did go back and make reviews for the old chapters saying itachi and this is your first review…that'll be 8 votes plus a vote for this chapter if you vote again. Again please review this chapter and state you went back and reviewed for past chapters to vote for itachi…they don't have to be long reviews just write the word itachi...Thank You. Your review was really helpful!**_

_**7darkangel7: Yay, KAKASHI!**_

_**Orochimaru's cherry blossom: Hehehe, Thanks! I think I just got a puff of euphoria. I'm really happy you enjoy my story.**_

_**Angel1897: Thank you. And I know…KAKASHI is number one… and there will be numerous points in the story he does try to get to her…Hope you like this chapter.. =)**_

_**Spring Cherry Blosson: Haku…wow, don't really see that coming, lol…just kidding, But seriously, you may want to review either in my old chapters and tell me you did so I can give you multiple votes for Haku because I don't think many other people vote for him although he is awfully attractive in that girly-but-is-a-guy type of way…Okay, one vote for Haku!**_

_**Crimson Yume: Thank You…I feel giddy…and wow, Itachi is sure popular!**_

_**Hellcleaner: Thank You…it's readers like you who give me the inspiration to continue writing…seriously if I didn't get reviews where people say they like my stories, I'd have quite like after the first chapter…lol, ^.^**_

_**AnimaniacXOX: Okay…I'll count your vote as Sasuke because seriously the amount of votes on Itachi this past chapter review was like incredible…lol.**_

_~East Edge of Fire Country: Port City - Kakashi's Pov~_

_Kakashi sat down on one of the docks as he waited for the main ship to undock it's passengers. Then in about 15 minutes, they would start loading, in about 20 minutes he would be on the ship about to head off back into Water Country, and he should arrive in 6 hours to start his search for her_.

He was wearing a simple brown traveler's cloak that covered his Anbu ensemble. His traveler pack was shouldered which contained supplies, his Anbu mask, his identification, and money. In his right hand, he clutched the ticket that would allow him to get on board as well as start his journey to find his teammates daughter. 

Just thinking that somewhere out there, Obito's and Rin's daughter could be laying in filth, starving, out in some side alley like common trash was tormenting him. 

'_Soon. I'll be there. I promise Obito…Rin, I'll find her and take care of your daughter.'_

He could almost see a small toddler with black hair and dark eyes staring up at him with sad eyes ready to be rescued.

As he pictured himself taking the child into Konoha for safety, the horn sounded on the ship signaling it was ready to start loading. Getting up, he looked down at his ticket and was about to start moving, when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. 

There was a tall dark haired man holding a young girl with bright pink hair. She was unconscious and he may not have looked twice if he didn't feel something strong pulling him to her. He felt like he should know her or that she was important to him. 

But he didn't recognize her. She had sharp features for a toddler, like those kids from prestigious clans. Her hair was also startling. A pale pink going down to the girl's shoulder. The child was bundled in a brown blanket but he could see tattered black shorts peeking from the bottom as well as small feet with small sandals. From what he could see of her tiny feet, they were slightly blistered but the smell of dry blood emanating from her was too strong for the tiny scabs on the child's feet.

She looked about two, and was cute for a kid but there was nothing extraordinary about the toddler to look twice at. She was just a kid who was born into poverty. The blisters were probably from walking with her guardian when he couldn't carry her. And yet the smell of blood was strong. Was she abused?

'_It's not my problem. I don't have time for this. There are probably thousands of other kids in her situation.'_

About to turn back, it was then his shinobi senses were screaming at him. His eyes widened when he realized the man holding her, who he might have thought was her father, was adorning a henge.

Spreading his senses, he examined the man holding her.

He was suppressing his signature that if he wasn't paying attention to him, he might have not sensed. In fact, he knew this chakra signature, it belonged to the traitor sannin.

He knew as Konoha nin he was obligated to investigate this. Oroichimaru hadn't been seen in a long time. But he needed to get on the ship. He was on a time limit and the ship was the last one for the day. He was on a schedule and he only had 58 hours left to find the daughter of his teammates. If he didn't get on the ship and find the girl, she would be hunted down by the council, and after that he would not be able to protect her.

Biting his lips, he forced himself to turn away from them. 

And as he started on the ship, he absently wondered what was so special about that girl that the traitor sannin would take her. 

Shaking his head, he contented himself that his mission was more important.

'_Then why do I want to save that girl? This mission is important! And….yet…deep down, I want to save that girl. I want to abandon this mission with all my heart. Why do I feel like I'm making the biggest mistake of my life?'_

~Within Sakura's Mind~

Sakura stared at the two figures in front of her.

The first one was small girl. She was tiny, maybe only coming to stand 3 feet and some inches tall. She had golden skin, and wore a black kimono. She had bright pink hair like she had in her past life with pale grey eyes,

The second one was a small boy who was the same height and frame as the girl. He had pale skin and wore a white kimono. He had brown hair and pale grey eyes. 

Both of them spoke at the same time.

"**Are your sure about that?"**, they asked her in strong voices, adult in sound unlike their appearances.

"Am I sure about what?", she asked them.

"**Are you sure you are willing to sacrifice, manipulate, and murder in the name and honor of Konoha?"**

Eyes widening in surprise, she could have sworn she had thought that and not said it out loud. 

Furthermore, who were these kids inside of her mind. Were they ghosts like Ranmaru who visited her a second ago?

"**We are your zampakutos."**

"How do you know what I was thinking?", she questioned.

The kids in front of them snorted at her. 

"**Zampakuto. Reflections of a shinigami's soul and power. Sentiment beings not born from the shinigami but past spirits. We now share your soul. Are you not aware of what the Kyubbi really offered you over 2 and a half years ago?"**

"Shinigami? I'm not a shinigami. I am Demon."

"**No. You are not a demon. You have no idea of what you are, do you? I am sure, the Kyubbi did not tell you either. You must understand, you can not trust Kyubbi. Kyubbi is Kitsune Yokai…tricksters, the lot of them."**

"Your not making sense. How am I shinigami."

"**Not shinigami either. Zampakutos are wielded by shinigami but there are exceptions. Sit. We do not have a lot of time. And you do not yet have the power to wield us correctly. You have just enough strength to call us but understand that is not the same as wielding us."**

Sakura was growing frustrated. She had undergone the merge. Kyubbi had explained she was going to become a demon. He wouldn't have lied. She knew more than anyone else, the Kyubbi cared about Naruto, maybe not Konoha but he would have wanted to save Naruto and that meant Konoha. When she voiced this, the two spirits in front of her just shook their head as if she were a child. 

"**The Kyubbi does not have the power to make anyone a demon. You must first understand his creation.**

**He was created from the ten-tailed demon. Long ago, a young sage became the first true jinchuriki. He housed the ten-tailed demon, and upon his death, feared for the elemental countries and so split the soul of the demon. 9 minor demons were born from the split. **

**The ten-tailed demon was like no other of his brethren. He long ago left the lands of demon for this world but even in his world, he was the only kind of his own and often times would ponder why there were no others like him. Unlike the Inu Yokai or the Kitsune Yokai which were both strong in numbers back in his world, he had been created with no equal. And so, when the sage split his soul, the pieces took the forms of his unconscious desires, the forms of other Yokai, in hopes that they might find the portal back into the Yokai lands and live with their kind. This has never happened.**

**When the Kyubbi told you of how long ago before his creation, a human tried to become demon and lost their mind, he was not wrong. You see, The ten-tailed beast tried to create a mate. When that human failed, and became something else, the shinigami king came and struck the foul creation. In his rage at losing what could have been, the ten-tailed demon ravaged the lands of the elemental countries.**

**The foul creation which was created started out as demon-like but was really hollow. A human who died with negative emotions, imbalanced in spirit. They hunger for the death of others so they may consume souls. They are driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger. They like demons are able to procure the use of abilities like accessing reitsu and senshi abilities, albeit twisted forms of them, and transform into a beast, Yokai-like in appearance.**

**Why do you think he never made Naruto into a 'demon'. Because he knew it wasn't in his abilities to do. When he offered it to you, you accepted a worse fate than being Yokai. Know this, we are not the only spirits within your inner soul. Your only hope is to beat the hollow inside of you when it appears. You were lucky that during the change to the altercation of your soul, you concentrated on the task of saving Konoha rather than on your failure to save them. In that, your soul won the fight from twisting more than it could. But you are on borrowed time.**

**Train, when you are strong enough, we will judge you. Should you prevail, we will help you to become vizard instead of hollow."**

Before she even processed the information, she was thrown out of her mind. 

~Rice Field Country: Village Hidden in the Sound - Oroichimaru's Pov~

Oroichimaru stood in front of the gates that lead into the compound. Quickly walking through the traps, careful to not disturb them, he used chakra to form a seal, and touch the middle of the gate. A seal came to life where there was smooth stone before. As the door rumbled before sliding open, he walked through.

Walking down the halls until he came to the main living area, he quickly informed a lower sound shinobi to call his two commanding officers Yoroi and Musumi as well as the Sound Four.

Laying the girl down on one of the couches. He sat down and peeled back the brown blanket. Pulling the oversized shirt the girl wore, he looked at the scabbing wound. He had healed it partially until he could get to the base so he could disinfect it before healing it completely. He had also wanted to keep the girl unconscious till he was back here. Quickly opening one of his packs, he unsealed some alcohol and soaked the small blanket he used to bundle her.

Dabbing her wound, he watched in amusement at the tiny child who hissed in pain. He liked the look on her. 

Unfortunately, he wanted some answers to why her eyes were red. Making sure to peel the scab, he finished disinfecting the wound before healing her. The skin knitted itself slowly before there was not even a scar on the girl. 

This surprised him, while he was using medical ninjutsu on her, it shouldn't have healed her so thoroughly with a wound that deep. It should have scarred. He figured she must have some healing abilities.

'_Fascinating.'_, he thought. 

But while he wanted the child to experiment on, he also wanted a powerful loyal weapon. His experiments tended to hate him. Sighing, he decided he would train this child to be one of his most loyal shinobi. He would have used her as his next body, but he'd rather have an Uchiha. He was already waiting on Itachi Uchiha who he had found out would be joining Akatsuki in the future.

He knew that Jaraiya's old students weren't the real leaders behind Akatsuki. Even with their past, they could never hope to pull this operation without someone else. So when he investigated their base, he had found documents on possible future candidates and apparently, the clan heir was well on his way to joining.

'_No, this girl will be the leader of the next generation of sound shinobi. She will learn to fight for me.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the arrival of Yoroi, Musumi and the Sound Four.

Looking up at them, he gestured for them to sit down on the other couches. When they were all seated, he spoke. "Anything of interest I should know?"

Musumi nodded, "Hai. You should be happy to know Zaku arrived. He also brought a genin team from mist who would like to join Otokagure. There is also a boy named Kimimaro who was recruited by a lower level sound shinobi. Kimimaro also arrived with another boy named Jugo."

"We've already profiled them. Zaku has no shinobi talents but seems determined enough. The mist genins are comprised of a proficient senbon user, a promising strategist, and a budding kenjutsu specialist. Kimimaro had a unique bloodline involving producing spiked bones from his body. The last one named Jugo has an unknown strange ability which allows himself to transform into a beast. He enters a state…", Yoroi was commenting but was interrupted from the sound of a whimper.

Everyone turned to Oroichimaru's right side where the girl was opening her eyes. 

Unlike the red eyes which the sannin had seen, she opened her eyes to reveal pained as well as confused emerald eyes.

~Sakura's Pov~

Sakura was thrown out of her mind. As she was coming into consciousness, she felt the weariness of her body. Shifting, she whimpered when her shoulder moved. The newly knitted muscles and skin which were torn before was still sensitive. Knowing it would only be this sensitive if she was just healed, she wondered who healed her. Opening her eyes and looking around, it was only the shock from the information she received that she wasn't screaming bloody murder.

Thinking back she could remember Ranmaru informing her she needed to merge before she arrived at Sound. So, she was really in Otokagure. Looking toward the left, she smiled at the sannin and decided to adopt a new persona.

Normal two year olds had large range of basic vocabulary but often mispronounced the words. She also knew that they at the stage where they mimicked others around them, were at the age where they started to use logic, and could start understanding situations around them. 

Deciding to start acting, she started to get off the couch and walked around while looking around, tearing slightly, before looking back at them and asking, "Where mama? Dada? Do youse knoow mihster?", she asked while walking up to Oroichimaru.

Oroichimaru looked at her. She could feel him trying to analyze her. It was a while before he answered her, "They left you to me. They went on a Vacation far away."

She scrunched up her face before asking, "Vocwasion?"

"Yes. They want you to train with me.", he said.

"Twain? Wads sat?", she asked.

"You know when your eyes turn red, well, they must do something right?", Oroichimaru questioned her. 

Sakura was startled, and genuinely confused. 

~Flashback~

Going further down the road, she turned to see a small kid, a little bit bigger than her with glowing red eyes and purple hair. She averted her eyes, not liking how seemingly well concentrated he was on her and started to continue walking down. 

~Flash~

She was surprised to see a young boy sitting off to the side. Tensing her body, she was ready to attack the unknown boy. As far as she knew, the only person that could come inside her mind was Kyubbi who left to merge with his past self within Naruto. 

Narrowing her eyes, she demanded him.

"Who are you?"

The boy simply smiled at her.

"Wow. Sakura-chan, you look so much older now but then again this is your mind. That was really cool what you did with the swords and stuff. And now that I'm dead, I can see what could've been and now what is."

~End of Flashback~

'_Did Ranmaru pass on his abilities to me when he entered my mind? But that doesn't make sense. He would have told me, right? But then again, there's no other explanation for having red eyes. And red eyes are only typical of whatever bloodline that he possessed. I don't even know the mechanics of them.'_

Focusing chakra to her eyes, she looked up and noticed she could literally see the insides of Oroichimaru. Looking at the others, she quickly assessed that she was looking at the state of there body. Unlike the byakugan which saw the chakra points of the body or the sharingan which saw the chakra of a person, she was seeing the biology of the person, such as bones, muscles, pressure points, etc.

Deciding to answer Oroichimaru, she asked him, "Youse means dis, Mihster?"

Oroichimaru grinned at her, in what she knew was excitement. 

"Yes, exactly that. Your parents left you in my care so you can further these skills you were born with. So you can make one of the best shinobi. Do you know what your eyes do?", he prompted again.

Nodding, she said, "Ah cwan see insihdes."

Sakura turned to the Sound Four evaluating them with her new eyes before walking to the girl of the group. "Nee-chan has boo-boo. Rwight dere.", she said bringing her hand to point at the biggest torn scarring of muscles at the girls side.

"Tayuya, have you been hurt there recently?", Oroichimaru said.

Tayuya looked down at her surprised, nodding. "Yes, I was sparring with the others a week ago and got stabbed there. It isn't life threatening, but is deep enough to have ripped through the muscles of my abdomen."

Oroichimaru murmured "Interesting" before ordering Tayuya to take Sakura to one of the private quarters near the North entrance. 

~Normal Pov~

After Tayuya left with Sakura, Yoroi's eyebrow raised. "Oroichimaru-sama. Why is she to stay alone? You know the private quarters can only be accessed by the person whose chakra is added to the door. She can't very well take care of herself."

"I'll have someone stop by to bring her food everyday until she's old enough to cook, perhaps another year or two. Meanwhile, have someone teach her basic skills in reading and writing. She can learn other things by herself. She is to have access to my library as well when she learns to read. I want her knowledgeable. I also want her to train with the other kids for the next year or two and in the future, privately train her in your fields. She is to be the best and will be given the best. I have high hopes for her."

~Sakura's Pov~

She watched as the girl led her somewhere. Pretending she was trying to keep up and having trouble, she was soon picked up by Tayuya.

The redhead seemed to be studying her. 

"What's your name little girl?"

"Mah names Sakuwha Hawano.", she giggled as the redhead turned abruptly down a corridor jostling her slightly. 

"Sakura Haruno is a pretty name. You can call me Taya-nee-chan. Okay?", Tayuya said before stopping at a door. "I need you to do something. You know how you put that special energy into your eyes, I want you to put it into your hand and than press it into the door, alright. That will make it so only you can open this door and no one else."

Sakura nodded as she tried to appear as if she was concentrating a lot. Bringing tiny bits of chakra to her hand letting it flicker in and out, she tried to appear unsuccessful for a little bit before holding it and pressing it against the door. The door glowed a little bit before a small seal glowed with the kanji's 'An-zen'. She recognized it as a security seal. No one would be able to enter unless she wanted to. 

Smiling broadly at her good luck, she was happy she would be able to train in private without Oroichimaru knowing. The security seal would prevent any spying on the insides of her room, even if he bugged them, the seal would dispense around the room and disable them all on their own. It was the highest levels of security seals available. 

Tayuya looked at the smiling girl and figured she was happy at her own accomplishment. She gave the girl a tour and watched as she bounded from room to room happily.

~Snowy Village with the Borders of Water Country - Kakashi's Pov~

Kakashi sighed, after going from farm to farm, the villagers were all incredibly tightlipped about anything having to do with Rin's daughter. 

As he walked toward the edge of the village, he spotted a rundown shack. He would have walked past it, if it weren't for the steady light coming through the lone window. Knocking on the door, he was surprised to see it open after the first couple of knocks as if the owner had been waiting right behind the door.

An old lady with multiple layers of shabby clothes, thinning hair and a gaunt face ushered him in. 

"Took you long enough to get here. Sit down for I have much to tell you.", she croaked at him.

Walking to the dilapidated table off to the side, he looked around at her meager possessions. The table was a simple coffee table too short for chairs. Sitting on the floor, he stared at the small shrine with a single picture of a old man. The only other thing the room was a small fireplace, and bed.

The old woman walked over to the picture who he assumed was her husband, dead he concluded if the singular living space attested to anything.

"His name was Ryoji Wareshi. We were together for 37 years before he got ill. For years his health declined and I despaired over the day he would leave me. Then 2 years and 8 months ago, a woman arrived with medical talents. She helped me nurse him back to health. She died, Two years and a month ago. His health started to fail until he finally died 11 months, 2 weeks and 3 days from the present. Since then, I have cursed this village for murdering her. That woman who helped my husband was Healer Rin."

Kakashi's eyes widened. His anger at the implications of what this old woman was telling her rose. The people he had questioned were all at fault for Rin's death. They murdered her collectively. 

"Why?", Kakashi bit out as he tried to restrain himself from going to kill every last villager.

"This village was once prosperous. But after the war, the village fell into poverty and sickness swept these lands. The war had progressed due to the wielders of bloodlines and so, any wielders of kekkei genkai's were instantly hated among these parts. That hatred led to the gathering of villager with one sole purpose 2 years ago: To kill the bloodline users of the Hyoton. Healer Rin tried to protect them and in doing so died."

The old woman paused. 

"She had a child though. I have been waiting for you to arrive after the last shinobi left. It is not hard to tell the difference from shinobi's and civilians. I knew Healer Rin was shinobi and I know you are too. I do not have much time left, and I regret the actions of this village."

She stopped, looking at the picture and tearing. "I wish he was still alive. Out of pettiness for what this village cost me, I will tell you about what happened a month ago."

Looking straight at him, she smiled in satisfaction. "One month ago, the very man who led the villagers those years ago which led to the death of Healer Rin was killed. He was found butchered. I have no doubts as to who did it."

Kakashi sighed. "This is welcome news, but Healer Rin had a daughter. I need to know about any information you have on her."

The old woman just continued smiling with an odd gleam in her eyes, "But I thought you would be interested to know, the one who butchered him in his very home is Healer Rin's daughter."

~Rice Field Country: Village Hidden in the Sound - Southern Division, 4th Main Quarter~

Oroichimaru walked into the 4th main living quarters within the southern section of the base. The newly arrived kids all sat up straight as they saw him. For those who hadn't met him, they knew by just looking at him he could only be one person: Oroichimaru, One of the three legendary sannins.

**Author's Note: Please review! And don't Forget to Vote!**

**Poll: **

**Naruto: 1**

**Haku: 2**

**Sasuke: 6**

**Kiba: 1**

**Gara: 2**

**Shikimaru: 1**

**Neji: 1**

**Itachi: 8**

**Kakashi: 10**

**Lee: 1**

**Vote for who you want!**


End file.
